Identidad
by ladynala22
Summary: Liadan, una estudiante de Hogwarts, tendrá que superar sus miedos, confiar en sus amigos y creer en ella misma. Un romance clandestino con el odiado profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. El descubrimiento de su pasado y su nuevo futuro. Ser adolescente no es fácil, y lo es aun menos cuando el mundo mágico está a punto de sucumbir.
1. Desamor

Capítulo uno

Su llanto le desgarraba el alma, las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas sin ningún pudor aunque fuera la primera vez que lloraba en su presencia. Sabía que Lia estaría a su lado, no hacían falta palabras de consuelo, su simple presencia la calmaba como un bálsamo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando transmitirle sosiego, la castaña se agarró fuertemente a ella, como si fuera un bote salvavidas en medio de un embravecido océano. Sus sollozos comenzaron a remitir, convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos, hasta que el silencio reinó.

─Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado ─susurró débilmente, con la voz ronca debido al llanto. Lia negó con la cabeza.

─Somos amigas, nunca te dejaré sola.

Una vez calmada, decidieron que sería mejor ir a su habitación, la noche había sido muy dura y no querían añadirle además un castigo, seguramente sus compañeras estarían dormidas, mejor… así no harían preguntas. Además Hermione no quería cruzarse que Brown, algo completamente lógico tras lo ocurrido.

Una vez en la cama se desearon las buenas noches, y Lia cayó inmediatamente en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

Severus Snape entró en la ostentosa mansión Malfoy con su capa ondeando tras él, llevaba su máscara de mortífago que le ocultaba el rostro, había sido llamado por el señor tenebroso.

Andaba por uno de los muchos interminables pasadizos, decorados con retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia, e infinidad de muebles y jarrones de un valor incalculable.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, unas grandes puertas de roble rojizo daban paso al interior de la sala de reuniones, al abrirlas vio que todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, algo que lo desalentó pues llegar tarde solo significaba una cosa.

─Te has retrasado Severus ─habló una voz siseante que arrastraba las palabras como si de un reptil se tratase.

─Lo lamento mi Lord ─respondió haciendo una reverencia, era mejor no poner escusas.

_¡Crucio!_

El hechizo impactó de lleno, haciendo que cayese al suelo en medio de convulsiones, todo su cuerpo se contrajo a causa del insoportable dolor, como si una infinidad de cuchillos le rasgasen la piel desde dentro. Se retorcía y se agitaba incontrolablemente, se mordió fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, para no soltar ningún grito y aguantó valientemente hasta que todo se detuvo.

Levantándose lentamente se dirigió a su lugar, le dolía el cuerpo entero y estaba sudando. Los presentes observaban con paciencia y una vez sentado la reunión comenzó.

Una vez terminada, Severus quería salir inmediatamente de ese lugar e informar a Dumbledore, si ese monstruo ponía las manos encima de su objetivo, no sabía lo que podría ocurrir, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse Malfoy y Middleford se acercaron a él.

─¿Como te encuentras Severus? ─preguntó el rubio platinado, posándole una mano en el hombro.

─Perfectamente, Lucius ─respondió subiendo el mentón demostrando su fortaleza, un simple _cruciatus_ no acabaría con Severus Snape.

Lucius soltó una carcajada -Ese es mi Severus, igual que cuando éramos críos ─rio petulante ─Y hablando de "críos"... ─enfatizó la palabra ─¿Cómo está Draco?

Severus miró a su amigo, sabía que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de su familia, aunque los medios fuesen los equivocados haría cualquier cosa por ellos y eso era admirable y triste... Observó a su acompañante, Middleford, los dos se saludaron cordialmente, era un mortífago que siempre guardaba la compostura y nunca hablaba si no era necesario, prefería pasar inadvertido, con el único que mantenía una "relación" era Lucius.

Había hablado un par de veces con el y no le caía del todo mal, no era un sádico despiadado como los demás mortífagos. Solo una vez tuvieron una misión juntos, lo había visto torturar y matar, pero no vio placer alguno en sus ojos, más bien repugnancia y no precisamente hacía sus víctimas, era diferente, él lo veía. Tenía unos quince o veinte años más que Snape, era un hombre alto y delgado, el pelo castaño claro ondulado hasta los hombros, mentón cuadrado, nariz recta y los ojos de un profundo jade amarillento

─Draco está bien, en lo que se refiere a estudios no tiene ningún problema, pero se pasa el día peleando con los Gryffindor, sobretodo con Granger y Blake ─Severus observó que de pronto Middleford ponía más atención a sus palabras y Lucius le dirigió una mirada al castaño, más Severus no le dio importancia.

─¿Las dos amigas sangre sucia de Potter? ─recordó el rubio.

Severus sintió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras, pero no demostró emoción alguna y se limitó a asentir.

─Draco me ha hablado de ellas, inteligentes ¿no es así? ─Severus volvió a asentir.

─El otro día tuvieron un duelo en medio de los corredores, Draco tuvo que ir a la enfermería, pero no te preocupes no fue nada grave.

─ ¡Esa Granger! ─rugió el rubio.

─Me temo que no, esa vez no fue ella, sino la señorita Blake ─al decir eso Middleford soltó una carcajada, pero se recompuso enseguida, intentando disimular. Lucius lo miró de mala manera, pero luego suspiró.

─La señorita Blake también tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería ─Snape suspiró ─Lo digo en serio, esos mocosos me sacaran de quicio... Se hubieran matado si no llego a aparecer.

─Hablaré con Draco, no tendrás más problemas con el Severus.

─Me retiro, mañana tengo clase a primera hora ─se despidió cabeceando ligeramente, los hombres se despidieron y fueron a hablar con los demás asistentes.

Severus Snape salió a paso apresurado, había sido una reunión muy larga y aun estaba adolorido, cuanto antes llegara a sus aposentos mejor.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto. Ya en el Gran Comedor se sentaron al lado de Ginny, puesto que Harry se encontraba con Ronald y Lavender. Increíble… solo se habían liado una noche anterior y ya estaban pegados como lapas.

Ginny observaba a su hermano, y seguidamente a Hermione, iba a preguntar pero inmediatamente Lia intervino con lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

─Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmade ¿Qué os parece una salida de chicas? ─Hermione se encogió de hombros, Ginny pareció entender su idea y rápidamente le dio la razón ─Podríamos decírselo también a Luna, a mi me cae muy bien.

─Claro, iremos las cuatro ¿Qué te parece Herms? ─preguntó la pelirroja.

─Por que no… puede estar bien ─se animó al fin – ¡Sí, claro que si!

Las clases del día pasaron rápidamente, Harry la miraba de vez en cuando y le mandaba una sonrisa de aliento a Hermione, era obvio que estaba entre la espada y la pared, los dos eran amigos suyos y no podía ponerse del lado de ninguno, no estaría bien. Ese día Lia notaba una extraña sensación, como si fuera observada constantemente, empezaba a ponerse paranoica.

La última clase llegó y con ella un gran desánimo de los leones. Doble hora de pociones con las serpientes, todo un horror. Se sentaron algo más apartadas de los chicos, junto a Parvati. Lia le mandó una mirada de disculpa a Harry que se había tenido que sentar con Ron y Lavender. Como si ya fuera poco tener pociones con Snape y Slytherin, ahora el pobre debía aguantar a la nueva pareja, la joven le mandó una última mirada de comprensión y llevó su atención a las mesas de Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle engullían rápidamente unos pastelitos antes de que empezara la clase, como si no comer en dos horas los matara de hambre. Se le revolvió el estómago solo de ver como zampaban. De repente un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a los alumnos y Crabbe se atragantó, pasando del rojo al morado rápidamente, Goyle le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda desatrancándole la tráquea. Lia se tapaba la cara con las manos, intentando ahogar la risa. Esos dos eran unos cerdos glotones.

─Silencio ─bramó una voz sedosa y grave, e inmediatamente se le erizó el vello. El oscuro mago caminó con pasos elegantes y un porte que se caracterizaba más para un conde que no de un profesor ─Hoy prepararan un filtro de muertos en vida, tienen dos horas ─Agitó su varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra, inmediatamente todos los alumnos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Severus se encontraba muy cansado esa mañana y no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar nada nuevo. Igualmente los muy inútiles no comprenderían gran cosa así que se decidió a darles trabajo para que a él le dejaran en paz.

La joven Lia preparó el caldero y los ingredientes, mientras el agua se calentaba empezó a cortar las raíces, pero no podía concentrarse, notaba una mirada clavada en ella, así que observó a Hermione pero ella estaba concentrada en su trabajo, recorrió el aula con la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos grises que las miraban intensamente.

Draco Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ella le dedicó una mueca de asco y siguió con su trabajo, seguramente el hurón estaría planeando algo contra ella y sus amigos, pero no se saldría con la suya, la chica estaba dispuesta a adelantársele. _"Estúpido niño rico..."_

Una vez terminadas las horas lectivas Lia fue a su cuarto para dejar la mochila. Era viernes así que al día siguiente irían a Hogsmade, era un alivio, puesto que el curso no había comenzado muy bien por culpa de la llegada de Umbridge, esa mujer cara de sapo repelente era terriblemente odiosa, con su conjunto completamente rosa, esa cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y su falsa voz dulce. Ya había castigado a Harry por dos semanas completas simplemente por afirmar que Voldemort había vuelto.

Estaba claro que el Ministerio no quería abrir los ojos... y si seguían así no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería.

Suspiro y se acercó al espejo, últimamente se le había pasado por la cabeza cortarse el cabello, pero estaba demasiado orgullosa de su larga cabellera castaño oscuro, herencia de su madre. Le llegaba casi por la cintura, completamente liso con pequeñas ondulaciones a mitad del cabello, sedoso y brillante. Era guapa, aunque ella se veía normal, era una chica normal. Tez blanca y lisa, labios carnosos, el inferior ligeramente más relleno que el superior y la nariz fina, pero su fuerte... su fuerte eran los ojos, unos ojos verdes, oscuros como el césped y moteados de un amarillo pálido, eran muy hermosos, suponía que los ojos debió heredarlos de sus abuelos, los cuales no había conocido, o de su padre, aunque no lo sabía.

No había conocido a su padre, su madre nunca hablaba de él, una vez su curiosidad pudo con ella y le preguntó a su madre por él, recordaba la triste sonrisa de su madre, esa expresión se le había grabado a fuego en sus retinas. Ella respondió que era un hombre muy hermoso y que se habían amado profundamente sobre todas las cosas. Que era un buen hombre que había tomado malas decisiones, pero que no era malvado. Dijo que ellas eran lo más importante para él, que por eso se había ido. Al ver la expresión de su pequeña hija volvió a sonreír de esa manera que a ella le hacia que le doliese el pecho y le dijo que cuando fuera mayor se lo contaría todo, que aun era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo. No lo entendió entonces y aun seguía sin comprenderlo. Si tan importantes fueron para el ¿porqué no se había quedado? ¿de que debía protegerlas? se podría haber quedado con ellas, cuidándolas y queriéndolas, no huyendo como una vil rata.

Suspiró y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Decidido, no se cortaría el pelo, era una lata cuidarlo sí, pero era muy bonito y le quedaba genial largo.

En ese momento entraron Lavender y Parvati, cotilleando como un par de marujas sin nada mejor que hacer, se acercaron a ella y empezaron a hablar rápidamente las dos a la vez, provocando que no entendiera ni una palabra de lo que le decían.

─ ¡No habléis las dos a la vez que no es entiendo! Haber ¿que pasa...? ─renegó.

─Lia de verdad, yo no quiero que Hermione este enfadada conmigo, pero es que Ro-Ro me gusta mucho... intenta hablar con ella por favor ─suplicó poniendo morritos. Lia la observó comprensiva, no puedes decidir quien te gusta y quien no, pero ella no era quien para entrometerse.

-Lo siento, pero eso deberás hacerlo tú. Explícale las razones y supongo que acabará entendiendo, pero yo no puedo meterme.

Lavender alzó el puño en señal de ánimo, como una guerrera que está a punto de comenzar una temible batalla, infundiéndose valor.

─ ¡Lo haré! Voy ahora mismo, seguro que está en la biblioteca ─dijo desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta. Lia rio, realmente sus compañeras estaban locas.

No sabía que hacer, así que se dispuso a buscar a Ginny, seguro que la ayudaría a trazar un buen plan para gastarles alguna a Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Draco se dirigió a sus más allegados amigos en la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

─Veréis, tenemos que planear la broma perfecta contra las sangre-sucia y la traidora a la sangre, últimamente están muy crecidas y creídas, tenemos que bajarles los humos.

─ ¡Bien pensado Malfoy! ─dijo Zabini, encantado con la idea de meterse con las Gryffindor.

─ ¿Que propones que hagamos? ─preguntó Goyle llevándose un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

─Veréis... ─todos prestaron su máxima atención al rubio.

Severus Snape decidió ir a la biblioteca a por un par de ejemplares para su lectura nocturna ya que padecía de insomnio desde hacía muchos años, ni recordaba la última vez que había dormido del tirón... Pero era de lo más normal cuando llevabas el ritmo de vida que soportaba él.

Al llegar allí no había mucha gente, se metió entre unos estantes y empezó a rebuscar entre los tomos, casi todos los había leído ya, así que sería una tarea difícil encontrar algo nuevo para leer.

Al rato algo llamó su atención, observó a unas chicas de Gryffindor algunas mesas más alejadas de donde él se encontraba, Granger y Brown, rodó los ojos exasperado. Granger una insufrible sabelotodo y Brown... ¡Por Merlín esa chica le producía un agudo dolor de cabeza con su irritante voz chillona!

Brown empezó a llorar y Granger volteando avergonzada por el espectáculo intentaba calmarla dándole golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro. ¿Pero es que esas chicas no sabían comportarse? ¡Estaban en una biblioteca! Iba a reprenderlas cuando en ese momento llegó una chica pelirroja y llena de pecas, esa era Weasley. Se acercó a sus compañeras e intentó calmar los ánimos. Cuando todo se calmó vio como Brown abrazaba fuertemente a la castaña y salía risueña del lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Padecería algún tipo de trastorno psicológico? ¿Bipolaridad quizás? ¿Principios de esquizofrenia?

Intentó volver a poner atención a los libros, pero nuevamente alguien le molestó, un joven Hufflepuff que reía desmesuradamente. ¿Es que la gente no se daba cuenta de que eso era una biblioteca o que? Cogió un ejemplar al azar y se acercó al muchacho, con los nervios ya crispados.

─ ¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo? ─preguntó irritado.

El joven perdió todo el color de su rostro, intentó responder, pero estaba tan nervioso que solo podía balbucear incoherencias.

─Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff señor Toryn, por no saber comportarse en la biblioteca, y ahora, ¡Lárguese de mi vista! ─vociferó.

El chico salió despavorido del lugar, Snape suspiró. Lo mejor sería volver a su despacho y encerrarse allí, así no tendría que aguantar las estupideces de los malditos adolescentes.


	2. El plan

Capítulo dos

Lia vio a una Lavender muy sonriente por uno de los pasadizos cercanos a la biblioteca, eso quería decir que las cosas se habían arreglado, o al menos eso quería pensar... Siguió andando rumbo a la biblioteca, esperaba que Ginny o Hermione estuvieran allí. Iba a entrar cuando de repente chocó contra alguien, provocando que un grueso libro cayera al suelo estrepitosamente con un golpe seco.

─Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte ─dijo agachándose y tomando el libro, era un tomo considerablemente grueso y pesado.

─ ¡Fíjese por donde va! ─bramó una voz muy conocida.

Lia no se atrevía a alzar la mirada y encararlo, si no lo veía, no había pasado, no era real ¿no? _-No seas ilusa- se dijo a si misma, sabes contra quien has chocado y ha pasado de verdad. Joder..._

La joven se levantó y le tendió el libro con la cabeza gacha, veía su zapatos negros inmaculados y brillantes, subió poco a poco la mirada, pasando por los pantalones igualmente negros, siguió subiendo, encontrándose de cara con su pecho cubierto por su usual levita con infinitos botones, estaba cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que incluso podía olerlo, un sutil aroma la embriagó de repente, _¿que?_ Se congeló al ver su rostro, estaba enfadado, más bien furioso, su mirada era aterradora e intimidante ¿no había sido para tanto, no? Pero tratándose de Snape ya se sabía...

-Pro-profesor, lo... lo lamento mucho- intentó disculparse alejándose un paso y mirándolo fijamente. Ella nunca, jamás, apartaba la mirada de nadie, si su profesor la regañaba o castigaba, seguiría con la cabeza bien alta. Se fijó en sus ojos completamente negros, nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, no podía casi ni diferenciar la pupila del iris, eran peligrosos y prohibidos, pero al mismo tiempo bellos.

─Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Blake, por no mirar por donde va ─su tono era ambiguo, neutro. Y tras decir eso vio como se alejaba con sus característicos andares y la capa ondeando tras él.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Lia estaba confundida por el extraño sentimiento de noqueo cuando aspiró su aroma, su olor le había agradado en demasía. _¿¡Y porqué me fijo en sus ojos!?_ _¿Pero que me ha pasado? ¡Es Snape por Merlín!_ Se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía frenéticamente y no sabía decir si era por el susto, o por algo más... _Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca..._ Sacudió la cabeza y se adentró en la biblioteca en busca de alguna de sus amigas.

Encontró a Ginny y Hermione juntas en una mesa, hablando en susurros para que la señora Pince no las reprendiera, genial estaban las dos allí. Se acercó a ellas y se dejo caer en una silla a su lado, realmente se sentía contrariada, decidió dejar de pensar en ese incidente y centrarse, tenían algo importante que hacer y su idea era genial.

Después de hablarlo con sus amigas, todas estaban de acuerdo, ni siquiera Hermione puso objeción alguna en formar parte en la broma, fueron a buscar a Luna y se dirigieron a su habitación a prepararlo todo, en menos de tres horas se pondría en marcha el plan.

─De acuerdo, vamos a repasarlo por última vez. Hermione, mientras tú le pides prestada la capa y el mapa a Harry, Ginny y yo iremos a buscar a los gemelos. Luna, tu deberás esconderte cerca de la sala común de Slytherin e intentar averiguar la contraseña ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? ─preguntó Lia.

-Por supuesto, confiad en mi ─dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, era una chica muy dulce.

-Una vez lo tengamos todo, nos pondremos en marcha, vuestros nombres en clave eran- pidió que lo dijeran una vez más, para no olvidarse.

-Yo Rojo- contestó Ginny.

-Amarillo- dijo Hermione.

-Yo Azul- dijo Luna sonriente.

-Muy bien, y yo Verde, son sencillos pero efectivos, acordaros de no referiros en ningún momento por nuestros nombres verdaderos por si acaso están despiertos, o alguien os oye. Los objetivos son Malfoy, obviamente, los gorilas y Zabini, Nott nunca nos ha hecho ni dicho nada, así que no veo razón alguna para incluirlo ¿estáis de acuerdo?- Todas asintieron.- Excelente ¡vamos allá!.

Hermione se fue a buscar a Harry, mientras Ginny y Lia se disponían a buscar a los gemelos, salieron de la sala común, recorrieron todos los pisos superiores pero no había señal de los pelirrojos, al llegar al segundo piso los vieron al fondo de un corredor con un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff, seguramente vendiendo algunos de sus productos. Se acercaron a ellos intentando aparentar normalidad y vieron como los alumnos de Hufflepuff se despedían muy sonrientes, guardándose algo dentro de sus túnicas.

─Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí Fred.

─Ya lo veo George ¿Las señoritas desean algo?

─ ¿Que van a querer de nosotros estas lindas damas Fred?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas un instante ─En realidad si que necesitamos algo chicos y urgentemente además ─dijo Lia serena, no iba a dejar que esos dos se burlaran de ellas, no eran unas santas precisamente, aunque ellos pensaran lo contrario. Los dos pelirrojos levantaron las cejas sorprendidos, Fred pasó un brazo alrededor de su hermana pequeña y George hizo lo mismo con Lia.

─ ¿Pociones de amor acaso? ─Se burló George.

─ ¿No sois capaces de usar vuestros propios encantos? ─siguió burlándose Fred.

─ ¡A mi no me hace falta nada de eso! ─se exasperó Ginny.

─Necesitamos cinco pociones salta-clases de esas vuestras que te ponen enfermo ─explicó Lia, sin perder su preciada calma.

─ ¿No son muchas pociones para solo dos?

─ ¿Para que queréis tantas? Si usas mucha cantidad puede ser peligroso. Además son caras, dudo que podáis pagarlas ─advirtió Fred.

La joven apretó la mandíbula irritada ─ ¿Nos las vais a vender o no? ─dijo sacando unos cuantos galeones que habían recolectado entre todas ─Los gemelos sonrieron pícaramente y aceptaron.

─Seguidnos ─Hablaron a la vez.

Llegaron a la sala común y los chicos les hicieron esperar abajo. Al cabo de poco tiempo volvieron a bajar con unas botellitas e hicieron el intercambio.

─ ¿Que efectos tiene y cuanto tardan? ─preguntó Ginny moviendo uno de los frascos, observando bailar el contenido atentamente.

Fred sonrió pícaramente ─Entre una hora y dos tras ser ingeridos─ contestó el otro gemelo.

─Los efectos son, mal estar ─dijo Fred.

─Dolor de estómago- siguió George.

─Y fiebre ─acabó su Hermano ─Las pociones de Pomfrey no surten efecto.

─Así que aseguramos un par de días de ausencia ─Volvieron a hablar los dos.

Las chicas sonrieron felices ─Perfecto ─dijeron al mismo tiempo, imitando a los gemelos.

Los chicos se fueron la mar de contentos con sus ganancias. Lia esperaba que diera resultado, porqué si no, habrían malgastado mucho dinero.

Subieron a su habitación y Hermione ya estaba allí, sentada al lado de Luna.

─ ¿Lo tenéis? ─preguntó emocionada. Lia nunca había visto a Hermione tan excitada por saltarse las reglas. Sonrió, todas estaban excitadas con el plan.

─Si ¿tienes la capa y el mapa? ─ le preguntó Ginny.

─Debajo de mi cama.

─ ¿La contraseña? ─preguntó Lia mirando a Luna y esta asintió feliz.

─La contraseña es Cobra real. Chicas deberíamos irnos ya a las cocinas o no dará tiempo ─les recordó la Ravenclaw.

Volvieron a bajar esta vez todas juntas, el camino hasta las cocinas fue tranquilo, no se encontraron a ningún profesor y los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en la salida a Hogsmade así que tuvieron vía libre. Al llegar enfrente del cuadro con frutas, a Luna le hizo ilusión ser ella quien le hiciera cosquillas a la pera, así que lo hizo con una sonrisita y el cuadro se echó a un lado permitiéndoles pasar. Entraron discretamente una por una y Lia que era la última cerró tras de sí.

Saludaron a los elfos que había por allí trabajando mientras buscaban a Dobby y lo encontraron al final de la estancia cocinando, vestido con el uniforme que se les daba a los elfos en Hogwarts y unos calcetines, uno púrpura con rayas blancas y el otro completamente naranja.

─ ¡Amigas de Harry Potter! ─saludó entusiasmado ─ ¿Necesitan algo?.

─Si Dobby, queríamos pedirte un favor ─empezó Lia.

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo en esa parte del plan, según ella no debían meter a los elfos domésticos en eso, suficiente tenían con lo suyo. Ginny le chistó para que no dijera nada.

─Lo que quieran señoritas, Dobby las ayudará encantado ─dijo el elfo de grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lia apartó a Dobby de los demás elfos, para que no escucharan lo que iba a decir y pensó que era mejor contarle la verdad, seguro que Dobby las ayudaría ─Queríamos poner una poción en los vasos de unos Slytherin, siempre se meten con nosotras y queremos darles de su medicina ─explicó poniendo cara triste, para que viera que era importante para ellas.

─Por supuesto señoritas ¡Dobby las ayudará encantado! ¿Quienes son los susodichos?

─Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, y Goyle ─contestó Ginny entusiasmada, el plan iba de maravilla.

─Sus vasos son esos de allí señoritas ─dijo señalando cuatro vasos llenos de jugo, y a su lado los platos con todo tipo de comida, pues la cena sería servida en breve.

Las chicas sacaron los frascos, cada una vertió el contenido en una copa y volvieron a guardarlos. Se sonrieron malignamente, Luna se acercó a Dobby y le dio las gracias muy educadamente, Dobby estaba muy contento de poder ayudarlas así que no paraba de sonreír también.

─Muchas gracias Dobby y no digas nada de esto por favor.

─No se preocupe señorita, Dobby nunca delataría a las amigas de Harry Potter, Dobby guardará el secreto ─prometió con voz chillona.

Lia le sonrió feliz, le caía muy bien ese elfo. Se despidieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos de los de segundo curso. Se había quitado la capa y la levita y solo llevaba su camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, por una vez, llevar tantas capas le estaba agobiando, además estaba de peor humor que de costumbre, no entendía la razón de su estado, había sido un día normal y corriente. Repasó mentalmente su día, dio clase, quitó una infinidad de puntos _–sobretodo a Gryffindor-_ pensó mordazmente, intimidó a unos cuantos alumnos y tubo ese percance con Blake...

Salía de la biblioteca a paso apresurado, cuando de repente vio una mata de cabello castaño oscuro dándose de bruces contra él, provocando que cayera el libro que se había llevado.

─Lo lamento, déjame ayudarte─ lo tuteó la joven, molestándole mas si cabía. No le había visto el rostro, pero sabía que era Blake, su larga melena no pasaba desapercibida. La chica aún no se había dado cuenta contra "quien" había chocado.

─ ¡Fíjese por donde va! ─le espetó furioso.

La joven se incorporó sin levantar el rostro y le tendió el libro, se había quedado petrificada. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado, la nariz de la joven se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su pecho. Fue subiendo el rostro poco a poco y cuando lo miró a la cara palideció considerablemente. Era consciente de como estaba mirando a la joven y que efecto tenía esa mirada en los alumnos.

─Pro-profesor, lo... lo lamento mucho ─balbuceó dando un paso atrás, vio como recuperaba el color en su rostro y lo observaba fijamente a los ojos. Le sorprendió enormemente, nadie, jamás le había aguantado la mirada aparte del prepotente de Potter. Miró detenidamente sus ojos, verdes como los de Lily... pero eran muy diferentes, los de Lily eran verde pálido, y la joven que tenía enfrente tenía un tono profundo, le recordó al color del césped húmedo y bien cuidado, con pequeñas motas amarillas esparcidas por el iris, debía admitir que eran bonitos.

_¿Bonitos? ¿Desde cuando los ojos de alguna alumna son bonitos? ¿Desde cuando los ojos de alguien eran bonitos? ─_se reprendió a si mismo.

─Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Blake, por no mirar por donde va ─dijo sin ninguna emoción controlando perfectamente su tono de voz. La rodeó ágilmente y se largó cuanto antes de allí.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto exasperado, recordar lo sucedido lo había confundido más y lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. ¿Como había podido comparar a Blake con Lily? Aunque solo fuera en los ojos. Cierto que los tenían un poco parecidos, pero de ahí a compararlos, ¿se estaba volviendo imbécil o que? Además había pensado que eran hermosos ¡por Merlín hermosos!

Se levantó violentamente poniéndose la levita, ató los botones con magia y luego se posó la capa por encima de los hombros. Salió dando un portazo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Por los pasadizos no había muchos alumnos y los pocos con los que se cruzaba le evitaban, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Al llegar al comedor se sentó al lado de Dumbledore como de costumbre. El anciano mago lo observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna, acariciándose la larga barba plateada.

─ ¿Todo bien Severus? ─preguntó divertido al ver su expresión.

Severus se limitó a dar un gruñido y empezar con su cena, cuando antes empezara antes acabaría, y volvería a encerrarse en sus dominios. De repente vio la inconfundible melena de Blake, iba con sus amigas, Weasley, Granger y Lovegood.

Se limitó a observarla atentamente, observó como se sentaba con las demás alrededor de Potter y Weasley. No dejaban de mirar la mesa de Slytherin, un gesto muy sospechoso a su parecer ¿Que se les habría perdido allí? ¿Que estarían tramando? Las demás empezaron ha hablar con el pelirrojo, Potter las observaba en silencio y Blake no apartaba la mirada de la mesa de su casa, entonces estuvo seguro de que estaban tramando algo. La joven le dijo algo a Potter y empezó a comer.

Él no le quitaba la vista de encima, al acecho de cualquier movimiento extraño. Supuso que la chica se sintió observada puesto que empezó a buscar entre el gentío del Gran Comedor, hasta posar sus ojos en los suyos como en esa misma tarde. Intentó analizar su expresión, estaba sorprendida, por un fugaz momento contempló miedo en sus ojos, pero no le apartó la mirada, no hasta que se vio forzada a ello. Era una de las pocas personas que intentaba (más no lograba) no dejarse intimidar ni por su presencia ni por su mirada.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Luna se dirigió a su mesa y ellas se sentaron al lado de Harry y Ron.

Las chicas vigilaban expectantes la mesa de Slytherin cuando Ron las saludó indeciso, pues Lavender le había dicho que todo estaba arreglado, que había hablado con Hermione y estaban bien.

─Hola chicos─ respondió Hermione sonriente y entonces Ron soltó el aire que retenía sin darse cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado.

Harry no dejaba de observar a las tres, pensando en lo que estarían tramando sus amigas, decidió no decirle nada a Ron, podría ponerse pesado y no le apetecía en absoluto, ya había tenido suficiente.

─ ¿Estas bien Harry? ─preguntó Lia llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

─ ¿Eh? ─pareció confundido ─Si, si ─Lia sabía que Harry se moría de curiosidad, pero no iban a contarle nada, era cosa suya.

No dejaba de mirar la mesa de Slytherin, los chicos aun no habían bajado ¿Y si esa noche decidían no bajar a cenar? ¡Mierda! No tenían un plan B, si así era y no bajaban, el plan se iría a tomar viento _¿como no había pensado en eso? Que estúpida..._

Notó la mirada de alguien clavándose en su nuca, observó la mesa de su casa pero nadie se fijaba en ella, volteó la cabeza para observar la mesa de los Tejones, todos conversaban entre ellos, nadie le prestaba atención.

La sensación no había desaparecido, así que siguió observando, hasta toparse con unos ojos negros como el carbón mirándola fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, Snape la miraba intensamente con el ceño fruncido, como si la estuviera analizando ¿Sabría algo de su plan? El terror a que eso fuera cierto la inundó. No... Era imposible, solo sus amigas y ella estaban al tanto, pensó intentando calmarse. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, era como una batalla de voluntades, pero al final ella perdió, ya que Harry le estaba diciendo algo y tuvo que apartar los ojos para mirar al chico.

Unos minutos mas tarde las serpientes hacían acto de presencia. _¡Genial! El plan sigue en pie_. Llamó la atención de sus amigas disimuladamente y les señaló con la cabeza a los recién llegados, las tres observaron como Draco hablaba aburrido con Pansy Parkinson, que no dejaba de cogerle de la mano, Crabbe y Goyle fueron los primeros en sentarse y empezar a devorar y beber como cosacos _─Bien, ya tenemos a dos... faltan dos ─_pensó divertida.

Zabini, Malfoy y Nott se sentaron con unos modales exquisitos y empezaron a comer sin prisa pero sin pausa, vieron como Draco alzaba la copa y la observaba un momento ensimismado, Lia se petrificó ¿Y si se había dado cuenta? Al fin y al cabo, aunque odiara reconocerlo, Draco no era tan estúpido como aparentaba...

Al fin se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un gran sorbo, poniendo cara de asco seguidamente y empezar a agitar los brazos y quejarse, seguramente estaría maldiciendo a los elfos por el sabor extraño del zumo que le habían puesto. -_Pues me equivocaba ¡si que es estúpido!-_ se rio mentalmente mientras veía a Zabini beber del suyo e imitar a Malfoy, supuestamente soltando barbaridades por la boca.

-Fase tres superada con éxito- le susurró a Hermione y esta le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los Slytherin fueron a su sala común a relajarse. Pasaron un buen rato riendo y divirtiéndose a costa de los demás alumno. Luego se les unieron las chicas, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson.

Al poco tiempo, Crabbe y Goyle se quejaron de un fuerte dolor de estómago, los dos estaban pálidos y sudaban a chorros.

─ ¡No me extraña! comiendo como coméis es normal ─se burló Zabini, pero rápidamente el y Draco empezaron a sentirse igual de mal.

-¡Esto seguro que es culpa del mierda de jugo!- se retorcía Draco entre jadeos, Pansy se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente.

-¡Draco estás ardiendo! Seguro que tienes fiebre, deberías ir a la enfermería ─dijo la chica con voz demasiado melosa para el rubio.

Rápidamente los cuatro se fueron a la enfermería, se encontraban fatal.

Una vez allí, Pomfrey les tomó la temperatura y les hizo unos análisis. La mujer les obligó a acostarse en las camillas, les ordenó que no se movieran de allí y fue a buscar una poción para bajar la fiebre. Se las dio y la bebieron de golpe, poniendo cara de asco debido al mal sabor que tenía.

─Me temo que tendréis que pasar la noche en la enfermería chicos, hasta que os recuperéis.

─ ¡Pero mañana hay salida a Hogsmade! ─se quejó Draco.

─Mala suerte señor Malfoy, no podréis moveros de la enfermería ─sentenció la enfermera severamente, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Los jóvenes maldijeron y renegaron un buen rato, hasta que se encontraron tan mal que cayeron dormidos rápidamente.


	3. En marcha

Capítulo tres

Ya era de madrugada, habían conseguido colar a Luna en su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues Lavender y Parvati ya estaban dormidas. Se levantaron de la cama, era el momento perfecto.

─Toma Ginny, localiza a Umbridge, a Snape y a Filch -dijo Hermione tendiéndole el mapa. Y acto seguido empezó a vestirse.

Lia y Luna la imitaron, Lia se puso unos jeans, una camiseta negra de un grupo de música muggle y su sudadera roja con capucha favorita, pues por los pasadizos haría frío y se calzó sus converse negras.

Una vez vestidas, Lia cogió un pintalabios rojo que se encontraba en el tocador y se pintó dos rallas en cada mejilla.

─Así es como si fuéramos a la batalla, pintadas como los pictos.

─Genial ─rio Hermione, tomando el pintalabios y pintándose también, una ralla en cada mejilla y otra en vertical partiendo la nariz.

Ginny se hizo una raya larga en cada mejilla, divertida por tener que pintarse, se lo estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigas. Le pasó el pintalabios a Luna, y esta se dibujo dos rayas en la mejilla derecha y una mariposa en la izquierda, ¡que mona era!

─Snape y Umbridge están en sus aposentos, y Filch por el séptimo piso, tenemos vía libre ─informó Ginny observando el mapa de nuevo para asegurarse.

─De acuerdo, vosotras a por la poción multijugos, os llevareis el mapa para poder huir si se acerca alguien. Recordad, si hay muchas coged dos, por el contrario si hay pocas solo una, cuando lo tengáis, nos esperáis en la entrada de las mazmorras, si veis que Snape sale de sus aposentos largaos inmediatamente de allí. Una vez nos reunamos iremos al agujero de las serpientes, y tomaremos ropa suya para vestirnos mañana.

─ ¡Si generala!- Ginny hizo el saludo militar muggle que le había enseñado Lia una vez. Todas rieron divertidas. ─Por cierto, ¿quién será quien?.

─Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo por sorteo, estoy segura de que todas querremos ser Malfoy porqué ha sido el peor de todos ─contestó Luna.

─Muy buena idea Luna ─la felicitó Hermione.

Lia cogió un pergamino y lo rasgó en cuatro partes, escribió el nombre de cada una de sus víctimas, plegó los trozos varias veces y los puso en un jarrón azul de cerámica que había en la mesa de Parvati. Ya podían atacar los mortífagos que esas dos ni se enterarían.

Empezó a remover los pergaminos para mezclarlos bien. Una vez listo le pasó el jarrón a Luna. ─La mas joven primero ─Luna sonrió, metió la mano, sacó uno de los trozos y lo abrió lentamente.

─ Seré Goyle.

Le tocó el turno a Ginny, así que agarró el jarrón y rebuscó una y otra vez, indecisa sin saber cual coger.

─Venga Ginny, no tenemos toda la noche ─se quejó Lia divertida.

─ ¡Voy, voy! ─sacó un papel y con manos temblorosas lo desenvolvió ─¡Joder! Me ha tocada Crabbe ─se quejó desanimada.

─ ¡Eso será divertido! ─la animó Luna.

-¿Que tiene de divertido ser una de esas bobas bolas de grasa? ─preguntó escéptica la pelirroja, ella quería a Malfoy, o en su defecto Zabini, no a uno de los gorilas tontos.

─No se, piensa que podríamos hacerlos pasar por gays y restregarnos con todo chico que se nos cruce, ya veras que caras más divertidas pondrán al ver a Crabbe y Goyle haciendo eso ─explicó riendo, poniéndose las manos en el rostro avergonzada. Las chicas la observaban con la boca completamente desencajada, muy sorprendidas por la idea de la Ravenclaw, ¡era genial!

─ ¡Tienes razón! ─empezó a reír Ginny a carcajadas ─¡Luna eres un genio!

Llegó el turno de Hermione, ya que su cumpleaños era posterior al de Lia. Tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que le tocara Malfoy y estaba deseando que le tocara él, puesto que le tenía muchísimas ganas. A Lia francamente le daba igual, la reputación de los cuatro caería en picado igualmente así que...

Hermione sacó el pergamino, lo desenvolvió lentamente creando expectación y leyó el contenido, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ─ ¡Genial! me ha tocado el hurón, esta venganza será espectacular.

─Entonces a mi me toca Blaise. Ahora que lo tenemos todo, manos a la obra ─ dijo dando una palmada y levantándose.

Lia y Hermione cogieron cuatro frasquitos para guardar los pelos de cada chico, pusieron el nombre en los frascos y se los guardaron, una vez hecho tomaron la capa, Ginny y Luna el mapa y salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Filch aun estaba por el séptimo piso y los demás profesores en sus aposentos personales, así que tenían vía libre. Caminaron en absoluto silencio, solo se oía el retumbar de sus pasos y el sonido de la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Lia observó a Hermione por si veía que quería echarse atrás, pero lo que vio era completamente antónimo a lo que creía, la castaña tenía el rostro llenos de determinación, la mirada encendida en deseos de venganza por todas las vejaciones sufridas y una ligera sonrisa prometiendo cobrárselas.

Observó a Ginny y la veía disfrutar enormemente, y era lógico, siempre que ocurría algo en Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella -cuando llegó- eran los que vivían las aventuras, nunca Ginny, pero esa vez, la pequeña de los Weasley formaba parte en la acción.

Luna al contrario, estaba tan tranquila... como si estuviera paseando bajo el caluroso sol de verano por los alrededores de un hermoso bosque, observándolo todo con sus enormes ojos soñadores, era una chica muy especial. De pronto Lia sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo, esas eran sus amigas, Hermione, Ginny y ahora Luna, unas mujeres valientes y luchadoras, muy distintas entre sí, tanto en carácter, como en físico, como en educación. Unas criadas en el mundo mágico, Hermione y ella en el muggle, pero todas eran igualmente importantes para Lia, sus amigas, sus mejores amigas. Y por ellas haría cualquier cosa, al igual que ellas hacían cualquier cosa por ella.

La joven Lia nunca tuvo amigos, de pequeña siempre se metían con ella por ser diferente y por tener a una madre soltera, cosa que creía una tontería, estaba muy orgullosa de su madre, la había criado ella sola y a su parecer lo había hecho muy bien. Ahora tenía amigas y eran las mejores que podía haber encontrado, se sentía muy afortunada.

Estaba excitada, tenía muchísimas ganas de darles su merecido a esas serpientes rastreras. Llegaron al corredor donde se separarían, se detuvieron un segundo para mirarse con picardía. Era la hora.

La joven las observó a todas por última vez y cabeceó ─De acuerdo, esperadnos en las mazmorras, suerte- se despidió.

─Suerte y tened cuidado ─respondieron Ginny y Luna.

Hermione y ella se colocaron la capa por si acaso y empezaron a andar hasta la enfermería, al llegar a las puertas de madera abrieron lentamente, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie. Lia asomó la cabeza y no vio ninguna luz encendida y solo se oían los ensordecedores ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, la chica juraría que hasta hacían temblar el suelo.

Miró a Hermione ─ ¿Preparada? ─le preguntó.

Hermione sonrió malignamente ─Por supuesto.

Entraron poco a poco, invisibles para el ojo humano, pero sin hacer ningún ruido por si alguno se despertaba. Se dirigieron a la camilla mas cercana, era la de Zabini, Lia alzó la mano hasta su cabello y arrancó unos pocos pelos rizados, Zabini se volteó en la cama dándoles la espalda, provocando que su corazón se detuviera unos instantes. Hermione sacó el frasco con su nombre y Lia hecho los pelos cogiendo una gran cantidad de aire y soltándolo lentamente.

─Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh Amarillo? ─dijo sonriente, Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos, mejor que se dieran prisa.

Hicieron el mismo ritual con Crabbe y Goyle, esos dos si que no se enteraron de nada, parecían estar en estado comatoso, ya podían arrancarles media cabellera que ni se darían cuenta.

Y por último, quedaba Malfoy. Se aproximaron lentamente, con el corazón retumbándoles en los oídos y las manos sudadas por la adrenalina. Lia alzó la mano para arrancarle los pelos y salir inmediatamente de allí, pero en ese momento Hermione la agarró rápidamente de la muñeca, Lia se giró asustada de que hubiera entrado alguien y no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el lugar seguía completamente vacío, sin contar a las cuatro serpientes.

─Déjame hacerlo a mí Verde ─dijo Hermione con los labios fruncidos sin apartar la vista del rubio, pero Lia no vio odio en sus ojos, mas bien... ¿contrariedad? Asintió conforme sin darle importancia.

La castaña alzó la mano y la condujo lentamente hasta la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, atrapó unos pocos pelos y tiró con fuerza. Se quedaron congeladas al ver que Malfoy se despertaba de golpe y se incorporaba levemente, apoyado en un codo y tallándose los ojos adormilado. Observó la sala, bufó y volvió a tumbarse poniéndose la mano en la frente.

─Elfos asquerosos e inútiles... ─refunfuñó mientras volvía a caer en un sueño profundo.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban paralizadas ¡ahí si que les había faltado poco! Esperaron unos momentos antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar. Una vez fuera de la enfermería las dos se llevaron una mano al pecho mientras jadeaban y reían aliviadas.

Faltaba la última tarea de la noche, adentrarse en el nido de serpientes, una tarea difícil y peligrosa que no muchos estarían dispuestos a cumplir, pero ellas eran Gryffindor, valientes como nadie, y una aliada Ravenclaw con alma de leona.

Llegaron al lugar acordado, pero no había rastro de Ginny ni Luna.

─ ¿Y si las han pillado? ─preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.

Lia negó con la cabeza ─No lo creo, llevaban el mapa... simplemente no han llegado aun ─intentó animarla, pero ella también temía que hubieran sufrido ese destino.

Severus se encontraba en sus aposentos, sentado en su butaca verde botella delante de la chimenea, intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido esa tarde, ni el extraño comportamiento de Blake en el comedor, se había ruborizado y le había apartado la mirada. Bufó frustrado, ¿desde cuando perdía el tiempo pensando en alumnos?

Sabía perfectamente que no podría dormir, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo, le gustaba caminar por los pasadizos del castillo de noche, sin adolescentes escandalosos, todo sumido en un silencio relajante.

Salió de sus aposentos, atravesó el despacho y abrió la puerta. Justo cuando salió pudo oír el ruido de pasos alejándose a la carrera.

─ ¡Pero que demonios...! ─No vio a nadie en el corredor, caminó rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a quien quiera que estuviese merodeando a esas horas. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de su almacén donde guardaba sus ingredientes y pociones paró en seco, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

─ mocosos 'Damn! ─ Bram enojado.

No era la primera vez que le robaban ingredientes, estaba furioso, tanto que podría echar fuego por la boca.

Entró como un vendaval para ver que le faltaba, rebuscó en los estantes de ingredientes, no parecía faltar nada. Siguió rebuscando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lo que habían cogido.

─ ¿Poción multijugos otra vez? Cuando pille al responsable deseará no haber nacido ─siseó entre dientes. Y ya tenía una ligera idea de quién podía haber sido, pero necesitaba pruebas.

Salió apresuradamente, iba a rastrear todo el castillo si hacía falta

De repente oyeron pasos al final del corredor, asustadas se pegaron completamente contra la pared e intentaron taparse bien. Por el sonido se adivinaba que eran un par de personas, andaban con prisas y en silencio, cuando por fin estuvieron cerca y la luz de las antorchas les iluminó el rostro, suspiraron aliviadas.

─Chst─ chistó Hermione, abriendo la capa para que las vieran. Ginny y Luna se acercaron rápidamente, se las veía muy alteradas.

─ ¡Casi nos pilla Snape! ─explicó Ginny sin aliento ─Suerte que Azul estaba pendiente del mapa y pudimos irnos antes de que nos viera.

Lia se congeló cuando su amiga pronunció el nombre del profesor de pociones, no había pensado en lo ocurrido esa tarde gracias a que estaban en plena acción, pero ahora su amiga se lo había recordado al mencionarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un encontronazo… Inquietante...

─ ¿Habéis conseguido la poción? ─preguntó Hermione.

─Sí, hemos podido robar dos ─susurró Luna.

─No lo llames robar Azul, suena muy feo ─dijo Ginny.

─Pero eso es lo que hemos hecho.

─Siento interrumpir vuestra aclaración de los hechos, pero debemos acabar cuanto antes. Rojo, mira por dónde está Snape ─dijo Lia saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Ginny sacó el mapa y rebuscó el nombre del oscuro profesor ─Sigue en su almacén, seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de que le han robado ─respondió Ginny asustada.

─ ¿Queréis echaros atrás? ─les preguntó la joven, mirándolas a todas.

─En absoluto, hemos llegado muy lejos como para dejarlo aquí ─Hermione estaba determinada a cumplir su venganza, nunca la había visto así. Realmente Hermione no era tan vengativa ¿que le ocurría?.

─Sigamos ─continuó Ginny con convicción. Las tres miraron a Luna, o estaban todas de acuerdo o no lo hacían.

─Por mi si ─contestó sonriente.

─Bien, entonces adelante.

Se taparon todas como pudieron debajo de la capa, suerte que no eran gran cosa, si no, no hubieran cabido las cuatro, y aunque se les veían los pies, si se agachaban la capa las cubría completamente.

Llegaron frente a la sala común de Slytherin, se observaron un momento, asintieron con la cabeza, y todas a la vez dijeron la contraseña.

─Cobra Real. Alabada

Entraron en la sala con precaución, atentas a cualquier ruido y cualquier movimiento, estaban en la casa del enemigo y debían ir con pies de plomo, encima Snape estaría iracundo, seguro que rondaría los pasadizos hasta las tantas para pillar al responsable de haberle robado, era muy peligroso.

Lia observó la sala y no le desagradó del todo, aunque prefería mil veces su sala común, era más cálida, más familiar, pero la de las serpientes estaba muy bien decorada y era elegante, predominaban los colores verdes, plateados y negros. Los muebles de madera oscura, todos perfectamente pulidos, los sofás de piel de color verde oscuro estaban enfrente de una enorme chimenea, encima de esta el escudo de la casa.

Se dirigieron a las habitaciones de chicos y buscaron la de sus víctimas, no tardaron mucho en encontrarla. Estaban muy nerviosas, abrieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido y Lia las detuvo.

─Esperad ─Las demás la observaron sin entender ─Recordad que Nott estará dentro, si entramos todas será muy difícil no despertarlo ya que no tendremos libertad de movimiento y podríamos liarla. Vosotras esperad aquí bajo la capa por si acaso, yo voy a entrar, cogeré la ropa y volveré a salir en un momento.

─ Verde ¿Estás seguro? ─ Pregunte Ginny.

Lia asintió ─Completamente, es lo más sensato.

─ ¿Y si se despierta? ─preguntó Hermione.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos instantes, hasta que la joven respondió decidida ─Entonces huis ─ordenó.

Ginny la observó sorprendida ─Pero no podemos hacer eso, estamos todas en esto ─las demás asintieron, dando la razón a su amiga.

─Debéis hacerlo si algo ocurre ─Lia no quería ser descubierta, obviamente. Pero si ocurría, prefería ser la única en cargar con las consecuencias de estar fuera de su sala común a esas horas, colarse en la sala común de otra casa y robar una poción del almacén privado del profesor Snape. Joder pensándolo así las consecuencias serían terribles, y más aun teniendo a la cara de sapo por el colegio. Se le revolvió el estómago solo de pensarlo. No esperó respuesta y se adentro en la oscura habitación.

No veía nada, solo sombras, así que sacó su varita, conjuró un _Lumos_ y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz. Había cinco camas, todas con sabanas verdes, cuatro de ellas estaban perfectamente hechas y la que quedaba más alejada de donde ella estaba se adivinaba un bulto. Nott.

Se acercó poco a poco, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, Nott estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro se veía azulado debido a la luz que evocaba su varita, el pelo negro alborotado, las facciones relajadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Se alejó de su cama y abrió el baúl de Draco, que estaba a los pies de la cama de al lado, sacó unos pantalones negros, tenían pinta de ser muy, muy caros, cogió una camisa, un jersey, el abrigo y un par de zapatos, ¿cuanto debía valer todo el modelito? _Seguro que una fortuna... _Lo mejor era llevarlo a las chicas poco a poco, no podría cogerlo todo a la vez.

Volvió a la puerta y les tendió la ropa a sus amigas, rápidamente quedó oculta bajo la capa.

─Date prisa Li-Verde ─susurró Hermione débilmente, había estado a punto de decir su nombre y la pobre se disculpó con la mirada.

Hizo lo mismo con las pertenencias de Crabbe y Goyle, ya solo quedaba la ropa de Zabini, cada segundo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación se ponía más nerviosa. Abrió el Baúl, cogió la ropa y agarró la tapa para volver a cerrarlo pero se le escurrió de las manos, un golpe seco rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, se le paró la respiración e instintivamente cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Unos segundos después volteó a mirar la cama de Nott y expulsó de sus pulmones el aire retenido, aliviada de que no se hubiera despertado.

Se fue directamente a la salida sin mirar atrás, les tendió la ropa a sus amigas y cerró la puerta despacio. Hermione las encogió con un hechizo y se las guardó en el bolsillo con las demás prendas. -_Con los nervios no había pensado en eso...- _pensó. Una vez en el pasillo respiró hondo más relajada. Se metió debajo de la capa y salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al salir de la sala común observaron el mapa, Snape estaba en el primer piso, eso significaba que tendrían que dar un rodeo. Les quedaba volver a su sala común, por lo que aun no estaban a salvo.

El camino se le hizo muy largo, puesto que ninguna decía nada, hasta que no estuvieran en su habitación, no se tranquilizarían.

Una vez enfrente del retrato de la dama gorda dieron la contraseña, la señora refunfuñó debido a que la habían despertado, pero acabó dándoles paso. Una vez a salvo en su sala común salieron de la capa, subieron las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas y entraron en su habitación.

Se miraron por unos segundos fijamente, asimilando los hechos, y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, tapándose la boca con las manos para no despertar a Lavender y Parvati.

─ ¡Eso a sido una pasada! ─dijo Ginny entre jadeos, intentando normalizar su respiración debido a la risa ─ ¿Como te sientes Hermione?

─Ansiosa ─respondió ─no puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Deberíamos acostarnos ya, sino no nos levantaremos, y tenemos cosas que preparar para que todo salga a pedir de boca.

Las chicas se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama, Ginny con Hermione y Luna con Lia.

─Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo ─susurró Luna.

─No es nada Luna, somos amigas ─le dedicó una sonrisa que la Ravenclaw no pudo ver debido a la oscuridad que las envolvía.

─Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga...

─No Luna, tienes tres ─la corrigió Hermione desde su cama.

─Buenas noches chicas ─dijo Ginny en medio de un gran bostezo ─Buenas noches ─contestaron al unísono.

Enseguida se quedaron dormidas debido al cansancio de las últimas horas, el día siguiente sería muy largo así que debían estar descansadas.

_Bueno, otro más. Tengo la historia bastante avanzada, por eso estoy actualizando tan deprisa. Pero aviso que dentro de unos capítulos, empezaré a subirlos una vez por semana (puede que dos)._

_Muchas gracias por tus reviews maru. Espero que te alegre la nueva actualización y te guste el capítulo. Ya que a mi me alegró mucho tu comentario :) Es cierto que ya la ha empezado a "notar" digamos... Pero aun les queda un laaargo camino por recorrer._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Acción

Capítulo cuatro

Lia fue la primera en despertarse, se levantó pesadamente, aun quería seguir durmiendo puesto que se acostaron muy tarde y no había dormido casi nada. Lavender y Parvati estaban vistiéndose, al ver que la castaña se levantaba le prestaron toda su atención.

─ ¿Que hacen ellas dos durmiendo aquí? ─preguntó Parvati sin ningún tipo de reproche.

─Vamos a ir juntas a Hogsmade, así que ayer vinieron para planear el día, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era muy tarde para que Luna se fuese a su sala común, así que les dijimos que se quedaran- mintió perfectamente ─¿No os molesta verdad? ─preguntó, más por educación que otra cosa, ya que esa también era su habitación.

─Claro que no ─respondió Lavender, mas ocupada en peinarse que en preocuparse de quien dormía en el cuarto. Mejor.

─Nosotras nos vamos ya a almorzar, que tengáis un buen día ─se despidió Parvati. Estupendo, así podrían planearlo todo sin preocuparse de que ese par las escuchara.

─Igualmente, adiós ─Se despidió Lia.

Una vez se fueron Lia se dispuso a despertar a las demás, como estaba tan excitada por lo que harían hoy, decidió no ser muy suave, agarró su almohada, se acercó a la cama de Hermione y donde también se encontraba Ginny y empezó a darles almohadazos a diestro y siniestro, gritando que se despertaran.

─ ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡ARRIBA! ─las chicas se cubrían como podían, y como la cama no era muy grande Ginny acabó en el suelo enrollada entre las sábanas.

─ ¡Estas loca Liadan! ─gritaba Hermione arrebatando-le la almohada y golpeándola divertida. Hermione se acercó a Luna e hizo lo mismo para despertarla.

Ginny en el suelo intentaba deshacerse del enredo, Lia la ayudó entre risas y una vez liberada, la pelirroja se lanzó encima de su amiga y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, pues sabía perfectamente que tenía muchas y no las soportaba.

Una vez calmadas, se ducharon por turnos, Lia fue la última y una vez terminado se puso unos jeans negros arrapados, una camiseta blanca y su sudadera roja preferida, se calzó sus viejas converse y se peinó un poco con los dedos dándole forma al cabello.

Decidieron que lo mejor era ir primero a desayunar, y luego subir y prepararlo todo, así que bajaron muy sonrientes y expectantes, hoy sería El Gran Día.

Una vez en el comedor, se sentaron alrededor de los chicos, que estaban hablando con Neville. Lavender y Ron se decían cosas entre susurros y luego reían como bobalicones. Lia miró a Hermione, preocupada por si la escena la afectaba, pero estaba tranquila hablando con Luna a su lado sin ni siquiera prestar atención ¿habría dejado de gustarle Ron?, en el fondo deseaba que fuera así, nunca lo diría puesto que Ron era también amigo suyo, pero no merecía a Hermione, no era suficiente para ella.

Ella era muy inteligente, perspicaz e interesante, además de muy guapa, ¿que harían si empezaban a salir juntos? -_¿Pasarse el día hablando de Quidditch? ¿O de nuevas investigaciones sobre pociones?_ ─pensó con ironía, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Hermione se merecía a alguien con quien compartirlo todo, no solamente el cuerpo, sino también la mente, y una relación con Ron no le daría eso, no la haría crecer.

Cogió una tostada y la untó con mermelada de melocotón, se sirvió leche con cacao y empezó a comer lentamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, _-si nos atrapan estamos muertas, y aun más estando Umbridge aquí..._ Dio un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, Umbridge no estaba, Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con McGonagall, y al lado del director se encontró con que Snape tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, apartó la vista rápidamente y se concentró en su desayuno... ¿sospecharía algo? Y si era así... ¿que hacían? ¿Seguían con el plan? ¿Sería prudente?

Sacudió la cabeza, por nada del mundo se echaría atrás, el plan era perfecto y nunca descubrirían quien fue el él responsable ¿no?

Severus se había levantado con un humor de perros, alguien le había robado, ¡a él!, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo así? O mejor dicho… volverlo a hacer.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y sorbió lentamente, analizando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí. Fijó la vista en Blake, vio que estaba muy pensativa, comiendo lentamente ensimismada. La castaña fijó sus ojos en esa dirección, observando a los profesores con el ceño fruncido, pensativa. Cuando su mirada se fijó en él, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando volvió rápidamente su atención al desayuno. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que la joven estaba involucrada. ¿Era su actitud? ¿O el hecho de que fueran sus amigos los que le robaran en su día?

Una vez de vuelta a la habitación, cada una cogió "su ropa" de los chicos, se la guardaron en los bolsillos, cogieron sus frascos con la poción multijugos, echaron los pelos y se la guardaron. Una vez terminado repasaron el plan.

─Llegamos haciendo acto de presencia en el pueblo, una vez nos vean por allí vamos a la casa de los gritos y nos adentramos un poco en el bosque, nos cambiamos y tomamos la poción, tendremos una hora más o menos así que estamos cuarenta-y-cinco minutos arruinando la reputación de los Slytherins, una vez llegue el momento volvemos al bosque, después de la transformación nos cambiamos y volvemos al pueblo ─dijo Hermione poniéndose su bufanda escarlata y dorada.

─ ¿Estáis preparadas? ─preguntó Lia

─Esos imbéciles no saben con quien se han metido ─dijo Ginny, impaciente.

Ya empezaba a llegar el frío en Gran Bretaña, Lia solo llevaba su sudadera, pero no tenía frío. Al llegar al pueblo, Hermione y ella fueron a hablar con Dean, Parvati y Neville, asegurándose la cuartada de que ellas habían estado en el pueblo, era fundamental que las vieran. Ginny y Luna hablaron con unos chicos de Ravenclaw de su curso, los jóvenes babeaban alrededor de la pelirroja y esta no paraba de coquetear atusándose el cabello o enredando un mechón en su dedo índice, siempre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Seguro que esos no se olvidaban de que habían estado con ella.

Neville le pidió a Hermione que la próxima clase de pociones se pusieran con el, a Lia no le importó demasiado, ella no era muy buena en pociones, pero el pobre chico era horroroso. Neville le caía muy bien, era tímido y amable, un buen muchacho.

Al rato, pusieron la escusa de ir a la librería a comprar algunos libros, y caminaron lentamente para que Ginny y Luna las atraparan. Una vez las cuatro reunidas, se escondieron sin que nadie las viera en el lateral de un edificio, Hermione sacó la capa y las cubrió a las cuatro.

Tuvieron que caminar agachadas y procurar no chocar con nadie accidentalmente, iban pegadas a los edificios y observaban todo con ojo crítico, por muy divertido que fuera no se les olvidaba que iban a cometer una falta grave, rompiendo vete-a-saber-tu cuantas reglas, sin contar las que se habían saltado ya, debían ser precavidas.

La casa de los gritos se veía tenebrosa, alzándose encorvada por sus cimientos, oscura y tétrica. Lia recordó esa noche en su primer año en el castillo, cuando se colaron en la casa para salvar a Ron del famoso asesino y animago Sirius Black, que luego resultó ser inocente y padrino de su amigo Harry. Luego todo se descontroló cuando el profesor Lupin se transformó... Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven al recordar esa parte, realmente temió por la vida de sus amigos y la suya propia, y le vino a la mente como Snape los había protegido, estaba muy agradecida por eso, y nunca se lo había dicho, pero seguramente si lo hubiera hecho la habría ridiculizado. Lia sabía que no era mala persona, una mala persona no se jugaría la vida por unos mocosos entrometidos. En el fondo admiraba a Snape, tenía un carácter difícil, sí, era borde, malhumorado e hiriente, pero era un gran maestro en pociones, y demostró mucha valentía y preocupación esa noche.

Llegaron al linde del bosque, tragaron saliva y se adentraron poco a poco, los árboles ya habían perdido casi todas sus hojas, las caídas enmoquetaban el suelo, produciendo que crujieran bajo el peso de sus pisadas.

Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista se sacaron la capa, Lia se quitó la sudadera y rápidamente la camiseta, se le erizó el vello cuando el frío aire otoñal recorrió su piel desnuda. Antes de sacarse lo que le quedaba decidió ponerse las prendas superiores de Zabini ya que estaba cogiendo bastante frío. Vio que sus amigas optaban por la misma acción. Agrandó la camisa negra de Zabini, entró el brazo izquierdo seguido por el derecho, le costó un poco abrochar los botones debido al leve temblor en sus manos a causa de la temperatura y los nervios que ya empezaban a aflorar. Más que una camisa le quedaba como un vestido, tapándole hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Ya vestidas redujeron su ropa y la guardaron, sacaron los frascos con la poción multijugos y los descorcharon, se dieron una última mirada antes de chocar los cristales en un brindis y llevárselo a la boca. Lia tragó de golpe, porque Hermione las había advertido del mal sabor que tenía la poción, ya que ella en segundo curso la preparó para hacerse pasar por Slytherins con Ron y Harry para que Malfoy les desvelara quien era el heredero de Slytherin.

Vio las caras de repugnancia que ponían Ginny y Luna, y de repente noto una desconocida y extraña sensación, era muy intenso e incómodo. Las demás también estaban sufriendo el cambio. Una vez concluido, dónde antes estaban sus amigas, ahora se encontraban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

─ ¡Que fuerte! ─dijo "Goyle" con la voz de Ginny ─Aun sueno como yo.

─Intenta poner la voz grave ─dijo Hermione, imitando el tono de voz de Malfoy.

─Lo haces bien ─soltó "Crabbe"─ ¡A ver yo! ─se aclaró la garganta, y con voz grave y empalagosa dijo ─Tengo hambre. Lia no pudo evitar reír, lo hacía muy bien.

Una vez superado el impacto inicial de verse en otros cuerpos que no eran los suyos, y además unos cuerpos de hombres, se fueron hacía el pueblo, Lia ya no estaba nerviosa, iba a ser un día digno de recordar.

A lo lejos vieron a Harry con Cho Chang y Ron con Lavender, "Ginny" se puso roja hasta las orejas de la ira, en cambio "Hermione" no daba señales de que la afectara.

Lia vio como Ginny se acercó a los cuatro, la siguieron expectantes, la joven se puso bastante nerviosa, Ginny no debía hacer ni decir nada que las delatara, y un impulso emocional por parte de la pelirroja les podía costar muy caro a todas. Una vez llegaron hasta sus amigos y sus acompañantes, se pusieron en el papel correspondiente, con caras de superioridad y pose desafiante.

─ ¿Buscáis algo? ─preguntó Harry, llevando su mano al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita por si acaso, hecho que a la chica le hizo gracia.

─A ti guapo ─contestó "Ginny" sensual, acercándose lentamente, contoneando las abultadas caderas torpemente.

Lia, Hermione y Luna la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Harry palideció, Cho miraba confundida de uno a otro, Lavander reía escandalosamente y Ron no sabía donde meterse.

Ginny cada vez estaba mas cerca, Harry dio un paso atrás desconcertado y asustado, mientras Crabbe no dejaba de avanzar hacia él.

─La verdad Potter, es que llevo un tiempo observándote... ─siguió "Ginny" con voz melosa ─y ¡realmente estas como un tren! ─Harry seguía retrocediendo, tan pálido como Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor.

Todos observaban la escena, "las chicas" más que divertidas, Ron se estaba poniendo rojo, no sabían si era por vergüenza ajena o por enfado, Lavander no dejaba de reír escandalosamente y Cho decidió largarse de ahí, esa escena realmente perturbaba.

Lia intentaba mantener el rostro serio, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

─Cr-Cra-bbe ─tartamudeó ─N-no sé que que qui-quieres, pero apar-apártate de mí ─logró balbucear.

Estaban en medio del pueblo, y los curiosos empezaron a acercarse intrigados por las carcajadas de Lavender y el hecho de que estuvieran Gryffindors y Slytherins juntos y sin pelearse.

─Lo único que quiero Potter es... un beso ─Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ─si me das un beso te dejaré tranquilo, solo quiero probar esos labios tan deliciosos que tienes ─Crabbe se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y le guiñó un ojo. Los observadores al oírlo empezaron a reír y señalarlos. Bien, cuanta más gente lo viera mejor.

Al ver eso Ron no pudo hacer más que intervenir, ¿era una broma o que?, pero justo cuando iba a entrometerse Draco le agarró del brazo. Ron se deshizo violentamente y Malfoy le sonrió.

─ ¡No te me acerques Malfoy! ─gritó, solo faltaba que el hurón se le declarara a él ─ ¿Por qué dejas a tu amigo comportarse así? ¡Páralo! ─exigió a voz en grito.

Cada vez había más gente, y entonces Lia tuvo una idea.

Agarró a "Hermione" de la mano y miró a Ron como si no fuera más que una cucaracha.

─ ¿Tu que te has creído Weasley? ─espetó con odio ─ ¡Draquito es mio! ─gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo, se lo estaba pasando estupendamente. El silencio reinó unos segundos, hasta que la gente estalló en carcajadas, llenando las calles de risas y comentarios. "Hermione" la miró y sonrió, felicitándola por la idea.

─A Draco no le gustas, al que le gustas es a mi Ron ─entró en escena "Goyle", con una voz extrañamente dulce. Al pelirrojo se le erizó el vello y se hecho atrás todo lo que pudo, era una situación muy bizarra.

─ ¡Draco! ─gritó una voz entre el público ─ ¡Draco! ─Pansy Parkinson, seguida de las hermanas Greengrass se abrió paso y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

─ ¿Que es todo esto? ¿No estabas en la enfermaría? ─preguntó agarrando el brazo del Slytherin, "Hermione" se soltó de la misma manera que Ron lo había hecho con ella, Pansy se veía confundida.

─ ¿¡Que te ocurre!? ─preguntó dolida, toda la escuela les estaba mirando y habían visto la reacción del rubio.

─Lo que pasa es que eres una pesada, peor que una garrapata, siempre enganchándote a mi como un chupóptero, estoy harto ─Las "chicas" miraron a "Hermione" muy sorprendidas ─Ahora estoy con Blaisy, es mucho más maduro y entretenido que tu ─hizo una pausa dramática y soltó la bomba ─A parte me complace más ─sonrió petulante y acto seguido agarró a Blaise de la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente. Lia no se lo esperaba así que al principio se quedo paralizada, al darse cuenta de que eso sería lo peor que les podrían hacer a esas estúpidas serpientes, agarró fuertemente a Hermione y profundizó el beso. Pansy estaba con la mandíbula desencajada, Harry y Ron tenían los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el resto de gente se quedó tan asombrada que durante unos instantes reinó el silencio.

La imagen de Draco y Blaise besándose fue inesperada, y esta vez estalló como una bomba nuclear, hubo distintas reacciones. Los Slytherins les estaban reprendiendo incrédulos de que sus dos compañeros estuvieran haciendo eso, con frases como -¡Pero que hacéis degenerados! -¡Os habéis vuelto locos! ¡Nos estáis avergonzando idiotas! Algunas chicas empezaron a llorar muy disgustadas, ¿como esos dos espectaculares especímenes de machos se podían echar a perder de esa manera? Las demás casas no paraban de reír, y soltar comentarios burlescos y bastante ingeniosos. Lia reconoció entre el jaleo las voces de Fred y George. Pansy empezó a llorar incrédula y avergonzada, se acercó a Draco, le dio un fuerte bofetón y salió corriendo.

─Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos levantado demasiado atención. Los profesores no tardaran en llegar ─le susurró a "Hermione".

Salieron del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor, eran el objetivo de silbidos y burlas, se alejaron rápidamente y una vez seguras de que no las habían seguido se escondieron detrás de un edificio, se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron al bosque prohibido.

Había salido mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaban, fue una suerte encontrarse con Harry y Ron, a Lia le daban lástima, pero les había ido que ni pintado.

El cielo estaba nublado, amenazando con llover. Llegaron al linde del bosque y entraron rápidamente. Una vez en el lugar donde habían estado antes se quitaron la capa. Se miraron entre ellas, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y empezaron a carcajearse como locas, Ginny cayó al suelo, agarrándose el estómago, Lia y Hermione lloraban de tanto reír, y Luna, francamente nunca había visto a Luna reír tanto.

─ ¡Ha sido épico! ─dijo la pelirroja entre jadeos.

─ ¿Y tú que? ─dijo Lia entre jadeos ─Pobre Harry, seguro estará traumatizado.

─Al menos he fastidiado su cita con Chang ─dijo Ginny, aun resentida.

─ ¿Habéis visto la cara de Ron cuando Luna le ha dicho que le gustaba a ella? ─siguió Hermione.

─ ¡Si! ─Luna se enjuagaba las lágrimas ─Pero la mejor cara a sido la de Pansy, no esperaba que nos vengásemos de ella también, a sido una suerte. Ella siempre ha sido muy mala conmigo.

─Y el beso que os habéis dado, ¡no me lo esperaba!, la gente a alucinado ─dijo Ginny, todas volvieron a reír sin control.

─Lia, siento si te a molestado lo del beso, ha sido espontáneo ─se disculpó Hermione, ruborizándose hasta las raíces.

─ ¡Que va, ni lo pienses! La gente estará hablando de esto hasta fin de curso ─le sonrió para que no se sintiera incómoda. Se habían besado sí, pero eran amigas y lo habían hecho por una razón que no era atracción, así que no pasaba nada, realmente no le molestaba.

Vio como sus amigas empezaban a volver a su forma original, entonces notó como ella se encogía, perdía volumen y el cabello le crecía hasta casi por la cintura. Se observó las manos y vio como se le aclaraba el color de la piel y volvía a ser tersa y pálida. Una vez realizado el cambio, se quitaron la ropa y se vistieron con la suya entre risas.

─Ahora volvemos al pueblo, y si nos preguntan que si lo hemos visto todo, decimos que sí, había mucha gente así que nadie notó que no estábamos entre el bullicio, estaban bastante entretenidos como para fijarse quien había por allí ─sonrió pícaramente.

Al llegar al pueblo aun había una muchedumbre comentando y riendo. No había rastro de Harry o Ron, y aun les quedaba bastante tiempo para estar por el pueblo.

─ ¿Que tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas? ─sugirió Ginny.

Al llegar al local vieron que había bastante gente, pero menos que cualquier día normal, mucha de la clientela todavía estaba en el exterior a causa de lo sucedido. Encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo, Ginny y Hermione fueron a buscar las bebidas, mientras Luna y Lia se fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron

Poco tiempo después Hermione y Ginny llegaron y dejaron cuatro jarras en la superficie de madera.

─Vamos a brindar ─dijo la pelirroja.

Agarraron el asa de sus cervezas de mantequilla y alzaron las jarras ─ ¡por la venganza! ─dijo Hermione ─ ¡Por la venganza! ─Chocaron las jarras entre si haciendo tintinear el cristal.

_Dar las gracias a maru y a Alexza Snape por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste :)_

_maru: Si que habrá detención, pero no por esta broma (¿de momento?) Snape se huele a kilómetros quien es la responsable, así que intentará sonsacárselo jajaja. ¡Besitos!_

_Alexza Snape: ¡Gracias por seguirla! Normalmente no tardo en actualizar, y como tengo ya la historia adelantada, supongo que menos aun jaja. Eso si, dentro de unos caps empezaré a actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Un beso y espero que te guste este capítulo._


	5. Provocación

Capítulo cinco

Llegó el domingo por la tarde, y aun no les darían el alta a los chicos. Draco estaba leyendo el Profeta, mientras Blaise hacía levitar cosas por puro aburrimiento y Crabbe y Goyle estaban desayunando por segunda vez.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a Theodore Nott. Se acercó a la cama de Draco con pasos cuidadosos y lo observó atentamente, estudiándolo.

─Que quieres Nott ─espetó Draco con desdén sin levantar la vista del periódico.

─ ¿No habéis salido de la enfermería en todo el día? ─preguntó confundido.

─Claro que no hemos salido, y no será por ganas ─contestó el rubio, doblando el periódico a la mitad y mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿No fuisteis a Hogsmade? ─volvió a preguntar Nott insistente.

─ ¿Eres tonto o que? ─Draco ya se estaba cansando, ¿porqué insistía tanto? Ya le había dicho que no.

─Entonces, creo que alguien se ha hecho pasar por vosotros, Draco ─dijo Nott comprendiendo el asunto, era ilógico que sus amigos hubieran hecho tal escándalo.

─ ¿Que estas diciendo? ─intervino Zabini levantándose de golpe.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿que coño había pasado?

Una vez su amigo se lo contó a todos, estos estaban furiosos, ¿quien había hecho algo así? Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano en la sien los abrió de repente.

─Seguro que han sido las sangresucias y la pobretona Weasley... ─susurró por lo bajo, por lo que sus amigos no lo oyeron y era imposible que lo hubieran escuchado dado los alaridos que daba Blaise maldiciendo y berreando. Mejor, primero quería investigar, y si resultaba ser así, ya se podrían dar por muertas.

─¡Debemos decírselo a Snape, o a Umbridge! ─siguió chillando Blaise, con el rostro enfurecido y una gran vena palpitando en su sien.

Draco se levantó lenta y tranquilamente, algo muy extraño dado los acontecimientos ─No haremos nada de eso ─habló con calma.

─¿Estás loco o que? ─espetó Blaise, bullendo de ira.

─No vamos a decir nada ─sentenció serenamente. Crabbe y Goyle compartieron una mirada confundida ─Investigaremos quienes son los responsables, aunque ya tengo una ligera idea, y cuando los descubramos, nos tomaremos la justicia por nuestra mano ─acabó mientras una maléfica sonrisa se dibujaba en su afilado rostro.

Para Lia el día pasó muy deprisa, la gente no dejaba de hablar de lo ocurrido en Hogsmade y el ridículo espectáculo que protagonizaron las serpientes, el plan fue todo un éxito.

Pero ahora que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de la biblioteca, ¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza?, cada vez que le venía a la mente lo ocurrido con su profesor de pociones, el corazón le palpitaba y un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago. Debía ser que le tenía más miedo del que pensaba.

No habían visto a Luna en todo el día, porqué esta tenía un trabajo para el lunes, y como el sábado no pudo hacer nada se había pasado el día en la biblioteca.

Ya era la hora de cenar, así que junto a Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de Harry, que hablaba con Ron sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch, _-serán monotemáticos... ¿no saben hablar de nada mas?- _

Las pruebas ya se habían hecho la semana anterior, y tanto Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella estaban en el equipo, ese sería el segundo año de Lia como jugadora, era cazadora al igual que Ginny y cuando jugaban las dos juntas eran imparables.

─Lia, Ginny ─Las llamó Harry ─Angelina me ha dicho que los entrenamientos este año van a intensificarse─ informó el chico.

─ ¡Este año ganaremos seguro! ─dijo Ron entusiasmado ─tenemos a los mejores jugadores, ¡no podemos fallar!

─Veo que estás más animado Ron, hace unos días estabas pensando en retirarte ─le picó Ginny.

─Ya, pero veras...

Siguieron su conversación, a ella le encantaba el Quidditch, pero no soportaba hablar siempre de lo mismo, una cosa era jugar, la otra era pasarse el día entero pensando solamente en eso...

Levantó la vista y observó la mesa de profesores, Snape comía lentamente enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el cabello le caía en cascada enmarcándole el rostro, nunca se había fijado, pero tenía el pelo graso, era precioso, negro como las plumas de un cuervo. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, indispuesta a seguir con esas ideas raras que le venían a la cabeza.

En ese momento, Harry le dijo que fuera con ellos a Grimmauld Place para las vacaciones de Navidad. Le encantaba la idea, pero también quería pasarlas con su madre, al final decidió que iría una semana con ellos y otra a su casa, estaba entusiasmada.

Aun quedaba para las vacaciones y ya estaba deseando salir del castillo, nunca se había sentido así, Hogwarts era como un segundo hogar, pero ese año necesitaba irse y aclararse un poco, entre la loca insoportable de Umbridge, y Snape, sentía que desbordaría._ -Estoy tan confundida... Debe ser cosa de la adolescencia- _pensó lastimeramente mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.

Un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a la clase entera, era increíble como el atronador sonido aun los espantaba, llevaban muchos años y aun se sorprendían aunque se lo esperasen.

─Guarden todo el material y sitúense al fondo del aula ─dijo Snape con voz grave.

Los alumnos se miraron entre si confundidos, eso si que era inesperado y se salía de la rutina diaria en la clase de pociones.

─ ¿Están sordos? ¡Rápido! ─vociferó.

Lia guardó todas sus pertenencias rápidamente, al igual que los demás presentes. En cuestión de segundos todos habían despejado su mesa y estaban de pie al fondo del aula tal como les había ordenado el profesor, expectantes y en completo silencio.

─Debido a que algunos de ustedes se creen... muy listos ─empezó a hablar siseando lentamente y fijando la mirada en ella, cosa que la hizo estremecerse al instante ─Haremos unos cambios en la clase, ahora se sentarán en parejas, y las decidiré yo ─Unos débiles susurros invadieron el lugar, pero rápidamente fueron acallados por la mirada furibunda de Snape. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, ya que al primero que se le ocurriera protestar perdería una cantidad considerable de puntos.

Lia lo observó atentamente, cada vez creía más posible de que Snape supiera algo, estaba segura de que esa decisión era debido a que lo sabía o por lo menos, sospechaba.

─Brown, con Parkinson ─las dos chicas se fulminaron con la mirada, Lavender cogió su bolsa al igual que la Slytherin y se sentaron juntas, ignorándose mutuamente.

─Longbottom, Goyle ─siguió el profesor con el rostro inexpresivo.

Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar a su nuevo sitio con su nuevo compañero.

Las parejas se iban sentando a medida que el profesor los nombraba, todos mezclados, todos enfadados por tener que sentarse entre ellos mezclando casas, no se sentían para nada a gusto.

─Crabbe y... Potter ─Harry se quedó blanco como el papel, parecía haber entrado en estado de shock ¡No era posible tener esa mala suerte! Hermione le dio un leve empujón y el chico se dirigió torpemente a su nueva ubicación, Lia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa _-pobre Harry...-_

─Malfoy, Granger ─Lia abrió los ojos con horror mientras observaba a su amiga, pero le sorprendió el verla tan tranquila, y aun más que Malfoy acatara esa orden sin rechistar. Su amiga y el hurón se sentaron en la segunda mesa al frente, en la parte izquierda donde anteriormente se aglomeraban las serpientes.

─Nott y Blake, enfrente ─bueno, al menos ella había tenido mas suerte, con Nott no había cruzado palabra alguna, eso quería decir que nunca se había metido con ella, al menos estaría tranquila y enfrente de Hermione. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a su nuevo puesto, al sentarse se le heló la sangre, había decidido mantener la distancia con Snape por si acaso, y ahora se sentaba justo enfrente de su escritorio -_¿Porqué soy tan gafe?_- suspiró. Snape le echó un último vistazo y siguió emparejando a sus alumnos.

─Aquí se quedarán hasta final de curso ─sentenció una vez hubo finalizado.

Lia suspiró imperceptiblemente ¡lo que acababa de hacer Snape era una completa locura! ¿Acaso pretendía que se mataran? Él, el profesor menos tolerante y menos paciente de Hogwarts juntando a Gryffindors y Slytherins… Esto acabaría muy mal.

─Hoy prepararán un _simple_ Filtro de muertos en vida ─dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra simple, como si fuera la poción más fácil del mundo y creyese que la gran mayoría serían incapaces de realizarla correctamente. Agitó su varita y los libros que los alumnos tenían sobre su mesa se abrieron al mismo tiempo y por la misma página ─Empiecen.

─ ¿Voy a buscar yo los ingredientes mientras tu preparas el material? ─le preguntó Nott, sorprendiéndola.

─Cla-claro ─respondió anonadada por la agradable iniciativa de la joven serpiente. Nunca hubiera creído que uno de ellos se comportaría de una forma tan… civilizada.

Una vez lo tuvieron todo colocado y en orden, empezaron a preparar la poción.

Mientras uno tallaba los ingredientes, el otro los vertía en el caldero y removía. Lia nunca había sido muy buena en pociones, pero los dos jóvenes se las arreglaban, se complementaban bien trabajando juntos. Dio un vistazo a la clase, y sus demás compañeros parecían no llevarlo tan bien.

Goyle estaba echando los ingredientes sin cuidado ni mesura alguna, mientras Neville tartamudeaba incomprensiblemente con el horror pintado en su rollizo rostro. Se dio la vuelta y vio como su amiga luchaba desesperada contra Draco, que intentaba sabotear la poción -_¿Recordará que también es la suya? ─_se burló internamente. A unos metros más allá, estaba Harry, intentando mantener una distancia prudencial de Crabbe. Eso le hizo mucha gracia. Pobre Harry, no se iba a olvidar del incidente en muchísimo tiempo.

Y en ese preciso instante, cayó en la cuenta de que los Slytherins no habían denunciado un "supuesto robo de identidad". No habían desmentido el acto, alegando que habían pasado el día entero en la enfermería y por lo tanto que alguien les había jugado una muy mala pasada. Eso era muy, muy extraño.

─Tiene mucha cara al creer que podrá aprobar gracias a los méritos de su compañero, señorita Blake ─habló de repente la grave voz de Snape, que se situó a su lado.

La joven bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, afectada por tal comentario. ¡Ella nunca se adjudicaría el mérito de otro! Apreció como los negros e impolutos zapatos del profesor se alejaban a grandes zancadas hasta su escritorio.

¡Pero que se había creído! Estaba tan enfadada… así que empezó a cortar con mas ímpetu, imaginando que las raíces de valeriana eran los dedos del profesor Snape, y se los cortaba uno a uno. Una vez tuvo un buen puñado, las agarró sin pensar y con violencia las introdujo en el caldero, salpicando un poco en la mesa.

─¡Que haces! ─gritó de repente Nott, incrédulo. Al momento el caldero empezó a vibrar bruscamente, y el contenido empezó a borbotear sin control.

En ese momento supo que la había fastidiado pero bien, Snape se levantó deprisa, sacando su varita y haciendo desaparecer el caldero entero, antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia.

─¡Es usted una descerebrada incompetente! ─bramó Snape colérico ─¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y estará recluida un mes, por su inmaduro y estúpido arrebato! ─acabó de chillarle.

Lia no se atrevía a alzar la mirada, lo que le faltaba, todo un mes de castigo con la persona que la tenía en el punto de mira. _–Genial Lia… ¡te has lucido!- _se autorecriminó.

_¡Otro más! Bueno, este es un poco más corto que el resto, pero como mañana mismo colgaré el siguiente, no pasa nada ¿verdad? ;P_

_Maru: Bueno, aquí tienes el motivo del castigo, en el próximo capítulo verás la razón, por qué, aunque la haya castigado por lo ocurrido, lo habría hecho igualmente, el muy... :D Los Sly se la devolverán (a todas) tomándose la justicia por su mano. Te avanzo que en pocos capítulos ya habrá el primer acercamiento (pequeño, pero acercamiento al fin y al cabo. Entonces todo empezará a rodar) se que lo estás deseando :P. ¡Un beso!_

_Alexza Snape: Sí, la verdad es que se les ha ido un poco... ¡Pero tienen sus razones! Avanzo que en los próximos capítulos Liadan va a estar un poco "rara", ¿pero a que adolescente no le pasa? Espero que te guste el capítulo :) ¡Besos!_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Sospechas

Capítulo seis

─Todos los viernes de este mes en mi despacho señorita Blake ─dijo antes de despedir a la clase.

Severus Snape observó como la joven salía apresurada del aula y sonrió perversamente. La muy estúpida había picado el anzuelo muy fácilmente. Se había propuesto fastidiarla para que cometiera algún error y así castigarla para aprovechar el momento y confirmar que era ella una de los culpables del robo y la broma. Sinceramente no esperaba que funcionara tan rápido, si no hubiera sido así la hubiera castigado por cualquier otra tontería, pero gracias al suceso de la poción, tenía la escusa perfecta.

Se reclinó en la silla, acomodándose. Ese castigo sería de lo más interesante.

Pero había algo mucho más importante en que centrarse en esos momentos. El señor tenebroso estaba logrando con eficacia cada uno de sus planes, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Muchos de sus seguidores ya estaban infiltrados en el ministerio, empezaban a hacer y deshacer a sus anchas bajo las mismísimas narices del Ministro, y el muy imbécil no quería abrir los ojos. Todo se estaba complicando a pasos agigantados, y él, estaba en medio.

─No puedo creerlo Lia… ¿¡como se te ocurre!? ─la sermoneaba Hermione de camino a la sala común.

─En el momento no lo pensé Hermione, me enfadé y solo… no pensé.

─¡Exacto, no pensaste! En eso te pareces demasiado a Harry, no debéis actuar guiados por la ira, deberíais…

Mientras Hermione seguía hablando, Liadan pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¡Era normal que se enfadara por Merlín! Pero su amiga tenía algo de razón, por culpa del enojo, no había puesto atención a lo que hacía, y el resultado había sido nefasto…

¡Un mes de castigo! Todos los viernes después de cenar tendría que presentarse en el despacho de Snape y hacer vete-tu-a-saber cuantas cosas horribles… ¿Y si la hacía su conejillo de indias? Experimentaría en ella sus pociones, la haría beberse algunos brebajes "mejorados" o incluso de su invención, y ya se podía ver a si misma transformada en un monstruo, llena de pelo y verrugas asquerosas, con cuernos y centenares de ojos… Palideció al instante ¡Que horror!  
Y ni hablar de que Lia sabía que Snape sospechaba de ella o incluso de todas, seguramente aprovecharía la ocasión de encontrarse a solas para intimidarla e intentar sonsacarle una confesión. Si era así iba listo, no pensaba irse de la lengua.

Los días pasaron demasiado deprisa, fugaces más bien y el viernes llegó. Entre las clases, los deberes y los entrenamientos, ni se había dado cuenta de que ya era viernes.  
Umbridge seguía con su intento de apoderarse del colegio, y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo. Primero las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no aprendían nada y eran una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y ahora como suma inquisidora. No sabía donde iban a parar, estaba desmoronando el sistema completamente y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Se notaba el malestar en el resto de clases, los profesores estaban malhumorados y tensos.

Las horas pasaron, demasiado efímeras, y el momento de ir al castigo llegó vertiginosamente.

Lentamente se dirigió a las mazmorras, a medida que llegaba, el frío aumentaba, y el vaho que producía su aliento se volvía cada vez más denso. Los pasillos eran largos y oscuros, iluminados pobremente por algunas pocas antorchas. Paró delante de una puerta de madera oscura y armándose de valor, golpeó levemente dos veces. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y la oscura y grave voz de Snape le dio paso.

Entró con una decisión que no sentía en absoluto, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad por mucho "miedo" que le tuviera a Snape. Y sí, debía admitirlo, Snape transmitía respeto, era un hombre misterioso, huraño y osco. Su mirada filosa y penetrante la traspasaba y sentía que podía leerle los pensamientos en cualquier instante, que podía adentrarse en su ser, desnudar su alma y descubrir todos sus secretos.

─¿Quiere pasar de una vez? ─dijo el hombre cansinamente.

Lia no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado a escasos centímetros de la entrada, y sintiéndose como una tonta se acercó al escritorio donde el maestro de pociones se encontraba.

─Bien, no tengo que perder mi tiempo más de lo necesario con usted ─soltó puntilloso ─¿Ve esos recipientes? ─señaló unos metros más allá, la chica asintió con la cabeza ─Empezará con eso. Son gusarajos, algunos se han muerto y podrido, sepárelos del resto ─y sin decir más, cogió su elegante pluma de un color negro azulado y prestó atención a los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.

_Espera un momento…_ _¿Empezará? ¿Eso quiere decir que hoy no solo haré eso? ¿Qué hay más? _El desasosiego hizo acto de presencia, sería una noche muy larga…

Ya estaba cansada de rebuscar en el enorme recipiente repleto de esos gusanos viscosos. Las yemas de los dedos las tenía arrugadas debido a la constante exposición a la mucosa de los gusarajos, y la nariz empezaba a escocerle debido al tufo que soltaban.

Llevaba ya casi una hora y Snape no había despegado la vista ni un momento de su trabajo. Su cabello negro caía en cascada enmarcándole el rostro, y su nariz asomaba por entre las hebras de pelo. Lia metió las manos en el recipiente y rebuscó de nuevo. Ya no quedaba ninguno, había acabado.

─He terminado señor ─anunció con cautela, limpiándose las manos en la túnica y deshaciéndose el improvisado recogido, liberando su larga melena.

Snape se dignó a mirarla, y sonrió. Cuando Snape sonreía no podías esperar nada bueno.

─Es usted muy crédula señorita Blake ─se burló ─Si pensaba que con solo este mero ejercicio iba a saldar su infantil y prepotente actitud, está muy equivocada.

Lia le miró fijamente, destilando odio por los ojos. Era un hombre verdaderamente odioso.

Snape sonrió arrogantemente ─Siéntese ─ordenó "amablemente". Liadan obedeció reticente. Una vez sentada, le acercó un pergamino y una pluma.

─Voy a dictarle unos ingredientes que escasean en mi almacén privado. Haga buena letra o se lo haré copiar mil veces ─amenazó.

A Lia le parecía increíble ¿es que ese hombre era incapaz de hablar sin ordenar, amenazar o insultar?

─Bien, escriba. Crisopos; Antinomio crudo; Sanguijuelas; Discurainia Sophia; Sal Amoniac; Hojas de Centunaida; Cuernos de bicornio; Salitre; Piel seca de serpiente arbórea africana y gusarajos ─Dictó rápidamente, sin casi darle tiempo a escribir, suerte que se acordaba de todos porque eran los ingredientes de… se paralizó al instante. ─A no espere, los gusarajos ya me los ha dividido usted, no hay que comprar más ─se burló.

Snape la observaba fijamente, se dio cuenta que la chica intentaba parecer lo más desinteresada posible, rio interiormente.

─¿Sabe acaso para que poción se utilizan esos ingredientes? ─preguntó malicioso. La chica lo miró rápidamente sorprendida, y él alzó una ceja en espera de la respuesta.

─Sí señor ─se limitó a decir.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó impaciente el oscuro profesor.

La joven encuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón ─Poción multijugos, señor.

─Exacto ¿sabe por qué necesito estos ingredientes?

─¿Por qué se le han acabado señor? ─esta vez la que se burló fue ella, y se sintió genial al ver la expresión de enfado que puso el profesor.

─No exactamente… más bien… alguien robó en mi almacén privado ─rodeó el escritorio lentamente y se situó detrás de la silla donde se encontraba la chica ─¿Sabe algo de eso?

Lia tragó con dificultad, aunque se había esperado el interrogatorio, Snape resultaba muy amenazante.

─No señor ─respondió con decisión ─No tengo ni idea.

─¿Está segura?

─Por supuesto ─afirmó con rotundidad.

─En ese caso… ─sacó su varita, hizo levitar el recipiente con los gusarajos sanos y lo volcó mezclándolos otra vez con los podridos. Liadan abrió la boca estupefacta _¡Será cabrón!_ no pudo evitar pensar ─Puede seguir con su castigo.

Hermione regresaba de la reunión de prefectos mensual. Se reunían para decidir los horarios de las rondas del mes y otras funciones que acompañaban al cargo. Últimamente estaba un poco rara, y ella misma se lo notaba, aunque no sabía a que se debía. Ginny y Lia se lo habían comentado un par de veces, pero habían desistido al ver que su amiga se ponía a la defensiva y se hacía la desentendida.

Caminaba a paso lento, disfrutando de la inusual tranquilidad de los pasillos, y sumida en sus pensamientos. Aun después de tantos años le resultaba increíble que fuera una bruja, que pudiera disfrutar de ese magnífico y misterioso mundo, que fuera real. Y que gracias a eso había conocido a personas maravillosas, como Harry, su mejor amigo, un compañero leal y valiente, que arrastraba un oscuro pasado y sabía a ciencia cierta que el futuro se teñía del mismo color, pero lucharía a su lado, como siempre, como haría él por ella. Ron, atolondrado, inmaduro y comilón, y con un corazón bondadoso, aunque la sacaba de sus casillas. Ron la confundía, no sabía si aun sentía algo por él, y no quería saberlo, porque la respuesta la asustaba. Ginny fue su primera amiga de verdad, con la que compartió secretos y diversión, era inteligente y decidida, y también una parte fundamental en su vida. Luego estaba Liadan… esa chica despreocupada, alegre y fiel como ninguna. Cuando llegó en tercero no dudó al ayudar a sus nuevos amigos en los problemas que surgieron, y se ganó a pulso la amistad y el cariño que sentían todos por ella. Y Luna, era especial, veía la vida desde una perspectiva completamente diferente a los demás, optimista, positiva y audaz. Un poco rara, era cierto, pero eso la caracterizaba, sino fuera así, no sería la Luna con la que se habían apegado.

Siguió andando con tranquilidad hasta que de repente algo tiró violentamente de ella, empotrándola en la pared.

─Por fin te encuentro ─dijo una voz demasiado conocida. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro afilado de Malfoy, sus ojos grises la taladraban y sus manos la agarraban con demasiada fuerza, impidiendo huida alguna.

─¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ─preguntó temerosa, y es que estaba completamente sola, sin posibilidad de defenderse y ya sabía de sobras que Malfoy le tenía muchas ganas por ser lo que era. Según él, una sangre-sucia.

─Sé que fuisteis vosotras ─soltó inmediatamente y sin tapujos.

─¿De que estás hablando? ─Draco apretó todavía más su agarre ─¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

─¡Vosotras os hicisteis pasar por nosotros y nos ridiculizasteis! ─gritó furioso.

Hermione palideció al instante ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era una simple sospecha, o se había enterado de alguna manera? Fuera cuál fuera la respuesta, se encontraban en un lio y de los gordos. Estar en el punto de mira de Malfoy no era nada bueno. Era un imbécil, sí, pero astuto y cruel.

Decidió hacerse la desentendida ─Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver, creía que había sido por vuestra propia voluntad.

─No me tomes por estúpido asquerosa sangre-sucia ─escupió con odio ─Tened mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, esto no se va a quedar así ─Y tras la amenaza la soltó y se fue.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, esa era la primera vez que Draco le había dado miedo. Estaban en problemas.

_Bueno, bueno... ¿Que cabrito a sido Snape no? jajaja pobre Lia... Draco ya ha amenazado a Hermione... ¿que pasará?_

_Alexza Snape: ¡Yo también estaría de lo más contenta! jajaja Pero no... a Liadan no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia el castigo, y ahora sabe a ciencia cierta que Snape sospecha de ella. ¡Besos guapa!_

_luchi: Gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capítulo :)_

_Maru: Si es que... ¿Como no tener ganas de ver al oscuro profesor en acción? En el próximo capítulo, Snape oye una conversación que le hará ver a Liadan con otros ojos :D ¡Ya queda nada! ¡Besos!_


	7. Infortunio

Capítulo siete

Era muy tarde y acababa de salir del primer castigo con Snape, había sido horrible… Después de volver a separar los gusarajos, le hizo limpiar todos y cada uno de los calderos de los de primer año. Sin magia.

Tenía las manos tan arrugadas que parecían las de una persona mayor. Snape se había pasado, y estaba segura que se debía a una venganza por lo acontecido a sus serpientes.

Estaba muy cansada y los párpados se le caían mientras llegaba a la puerta del dormitorio. Solo deseaba tirarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta dentro de muchas horas, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hermione, Ginny y Luna sentadas en círculo en la cama de la primera, hablando entre susurros para no despertar a las demás inquilinas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lia había entrado se levantaron de golpe, excepto Luna.

─¡Tenemos problemas! ─anunció Ginny demasiado alto, ganándose una mala mirada de Hermione. Lia las miró interrogante.

─Malfoy lo sabe ─dijo Hermione. Parecía bastante preocupada.

Liadan bufó, ya sabía a lo que se refería. Otro más a la lista… De verdad había creído que no las relacionarían con el asunto. Que Snape lo intuyera era malo, pero que Malfoy también era aun peor.

Las tres chicas la observaban, esperando.

─ Snape también lo sabe.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Hermione se pasó la mano por el rostro en un signo claro de frustración. Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella como una leona a su presa, agarrándola de los brazos y pidiendo explicaciones. Incluso Luna estaba asombrada.

─¿Como lo sabes? ─preguntó la prefecta, con la esperanza de que se estuviera equivocando.

─Me lo ha dicho sutilmente en el castigo.

Ginny miró esperanzada a Hermione ─¿Qué vamos a hacer?

─Lo mejor será comportarnos como siempre, no vaya a ser que levantemos más sospechas, y vamos a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. De momento es lo único que podemos hacer.

La mañana siguiente llegó inflexible para Lia. Los rayos del sol la habían despertado y sabía que por mucho que quisiese no podría volver a dormir.

Una vez estuvieron todos en el Gran Comedor, empezaron a desayunar, los chicos con ansia, las chicas desganadas.

─¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ─preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

─Nada ─fue la escueta respuesta que le dio su hermana.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y tras encogerse de hombros siguieron comiendo.

─La semana que viene es el partido contra Ravenclaw ─dijo Harry, intentando sacar tema de conversación ─Esta semana debemos esforzarnos mas en los entrenamientos…

Lia suspiró, como el sábado siguiente se encontrara tan agotada como hoy, dudaba de que pudiera subirse a su escoba sin caer a peso muerto. La joven empezaba a agobiarse. Entre las clases, los TIMOS, Umbridge, los castigos de Snape, Malfoy y ahora el Quidditch… ¡Iba a volverse loca!

─¡Mirad, el correo! ─se oyó a un alumno decir por alguna parte del comedor.

Cientos de lechuzas revoloteaban por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos, soltando cartas y paquetes. Una de ellas se posó justo enfrente de ella. Pudo apreciar el collar que llevaba el ave en el cuello, en este, estaba dibujado el símbolo de Correos Mágico. La carta era de su madre. ¡Por fin algo bueno!

Rasgó el sobre con ansias, deseando poder leer unas cuantas líneas escritas por su madre, la adoraba.

_Hola cielo,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Has empezado bien el curso? Aquí en casa está todo como siempre, aunque tengo una muy buena noticia que contarte. _

_¿Te acuerdas de Josephine Dunphy, una de mis compañeras en el hospital? Nos van a enviar a las dos ha una convención de medicina en Ohio. Estaremos todo un mes con los médicos más importantes de Estados Unidos. ¿No es increíble? ¡Gracias a esto seguramente me asciendan!_

_El problema es que se realiza a finales de diciembre, y el vuelo sale el día 18, así que este año no podremos pasar las navidades juntas… Tendrás que quedarte en el colegio o ir a casa de alguno de tus amigos, si no es inconveniente para sus familias. Como tú prefieras, puedes elegir. Realmente me da mucha pena, pero es una gran oportunidad. Prometo compensártelo._

_Da recuerdos de mi parte a tus amigos._

_¡Estudia mucho!_

_Te quiere_

_Mamá._

Liadan arrojó la carta de mala manera. ¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora ni pasaría la Navidad con su madre. ¡Jamás habían pasado esas fechas separadas! Y ahora por culpa de una estúpida convención no podría verla hasta dentro de siete meses. ¡Que mala suerte tenía últimamente! Hasta se le habían pasado las ganas de ir a Grimmauld Place con Sirius, los Weasley y demás. Prefería quedarse en el colegio, sola, sin nadie, solamente ella y su amargura.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó Ginny preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Los demás prestaron toda su atención.

─No podré pasar las navidades con mi madre, estará fuera por trabajo ─escupió malhumorada.

─No te preocupes, igualmente ibas a venir a Grimmauld Place ¿Qué mas da unos días más o unos días menos? ─dijo Ron despreocupado.

─No voy a ir, me quedaré en el colegio.

Sus amigos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

─¿Pero que dices Lia? ¡Claro que vendrás! No puedes pasar la Navidad aquí sola.

─No voy a pasarla sola Harry, te recuerdo que más alumnos se quedan aquí ─Y tras decir esto, se levantó y se fue a grandes zancadas.

─Creo que debería aprender a controlar ese carácter que tiene, esas rabietas no le aportarán nada bueno ─dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry intercedió ─Vamos Herms, no verá a su madre en mucho tiempo y está muy unida a ella, es normal que se enfade.

─¡Si yo no lo niego! Lo que digo es que debería controlarse, nada más. ¿Qué es eso de pasar aquí la Navidad?

─Ha sido un berrinche, seguro que en nada entra en razón ─dijo Ginny apurando su zumo de calabaza.

En ese momento Harry también se levantó ─Voy a hablar con ella.

Iba como un huracán por los pasillos, sabía que no era para ponerse así, que era por una buena razón ¡pero le daba rabia! Con todo lo que estaba pasando tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Si descubrían que realmente habían sido ellas, se les caería el pelo. ¡Hermione perdería el puesto de prefecta! O peor ¡Las expulsarían a todas, y por su culpa! Pero lo peor de todo era el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado. En realidad estaba muy asustada ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Empezaría otra guerra? Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar…

─¡Lia! ─escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al voltear vio a Harry trotando hacia ella, al ver su cara paró en seco ─Oye, ¿estás bien?

─Si, solo que…

Harry la agarró de la mano ─Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Anduvieron hasta los jardines de atrás, donde solo se encontraban unos cuantos alumnos, hablando y aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía, en nada empezaría a hacer demasiado fría para estar afuera.

Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, y observaron el lugar sin decir nada. Hogwarts era precioso.

─¿Que ocurre? ─preguntó de repente el niño que vivió ─Últimamente estás muy rara.

─Yo… no lo se Harry, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no se… Debe ser por la edad del pavo ─rió ─Enserio, no te preocupes.

Harry sonrió ─ Entonces… ¿vendrás por Navidad? ─al ver que iba a negarse insistió ─Venga Lia… será divertido, estaremos todos, Sirius debe tener ganas de verte, te aprecia mucho, y como le diga que no irás... Si no fuera por la edad haríais buena pareja y todo ─ bromeó y los dos rieron.

─Sirius es genial, pero no es mi tipo para nada.

Harry alzó las cejas.

─Siempre había creído que te gustaban los chicos rebeldes y bromistas como tu. Incluso Ron y yo apostamos con cual de los gemelos saldrías ─Al momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, podía no sentarle bien a la chica, pero al ver que reía se tranquilizó y la acompañó en sus carcajadas.

─¡Que va! En realidad… me gustaría alguien que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo. Alguien maduro y responsable, que haga que tenga los pies en el suelo, que me complemente y yo lo complemente a él ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

La joven se ruborizó, aunque no lo pareciera era muy reservada y jamás había hablado de ese tema con nadie, ni con sus amigas. No supo por qué se lo había dicho a él, pero Harry le había transmitido una gran confianza en ese momento.

─Te entiendo…

Se quedaron en el sitio, solo haciéndose compañía mutuamente mientras pensaban en sus respectivas cosas, sin saber que alguien había escuchado su conversación.

Un hombre vestido completamente de negro paseaba tranquilamente por el colegio, ejerciendo su autoridad y quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro.

Hacía tiempo que el señor tenebroso no convocaba ninguna reunión, y eso quería decir que en pocos días los llamaría a todos. Estaba preocupado ¡incluso Dumbledore lo estaba!

No saber lo que podría suceder en breve lo alteraba. Era un hombre que tenía que tenerlo todo controlado. Saber que ocurría y como debía actuar. Y era normal, se jugaba la vida. Y no es que le diera mucha importancia, mas bien quería que todo acabara de una vez, que su conciencia le dejara en paz y no le recordara los horribles actos que había cometido todos estos años. Pero lo había prometido, debía saldar su deuda como fuera, y luego…

─Sirius debe tener ganas de verte ─escuchó que decía una voz, la voz de Potter. Ese estúpido muchacho era igual a su padre. Al oír nombrar a Black decidió escuchar la conversación sin ser visto. Se acercó un poco, disimuladamente, como si estuviera vigilando el patio donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Potter y Blake.

Blake… al final conseguiría que admitiera que había sido ella la de la broma y se lo haría pagar.

─Te aprecia mucho, y como le diga que no irás... Si no fuera por la edad haríais buena pareja y todo ─dijo Potter, sorprendiéndole. ¿En que estaba pensando ese chico? ¡Le doblaba la edad! Aunque a él no le importaba en absoluto…

─Sirius es genial, pero no es mi tipo para nada.

Snape alzó una ceja y siguió escuchando.

─Siempre había creído que te gustaban los chicos rebeldes y bromistas como tu. Incluso Ron y yo apostamos con cual de los gemelos saldrías ─Los chicos rieron. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y decidió irse de allí, de menudas chorradas hablaban los adolescentes. Pero antes de dar un paso oyó la respuesta de Blake.

─¡Que va! En realidad… me gustaría alguien que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo. Alguien maduro y responsable, que haga que tenga los pies en el suelo, que me complemente y yo lo complemente a el ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Eso si que le sorprendió desmesuradamente. La chica era alocada, irrespetuosa, desobediente e indisciplinada, pero nunca había imaginado esa madurez emocional en ella. Estaba asombrado.

Dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar. En ese momento pensó en que era cierto eso de no juzgar a un libro por su portada, y ese pensamiento lo alarmó. ¿A el que más le daba?

_Bueno, primero de todo decir que en nada empezaré a actualizar una vez por semana. Tengo un par más de capítulos ya escritos, el tercero está en proceso._

_Decir que hoy he tenido un día de locos. TRES entrevistas. Pero ¡a ver si hay suerte!_

_Maru: Si... Snape fue un poco cabroncete jeje. Pero él es así (y me encanta). Queda nada para el primer acercamiento (ya está escrito ;P) y espero que te guste como lo he manejado. Los Sly están dejando que las chicas se confíen... ¿Que pasará? ¡Un besito guapa!_

_Luchi: Si jajaja un poco maldito si a sido. Gracias por comentar :)_

_Alexza Snape: Si lo ha pasado mal en este castigo con Snape, con el próximo castigo que le den lo pasará muchísimo peor (:O no tenía que decir eso... jejeje) ¡Besitos!_


	8. Injusticia

Capítulo ocho

Era la hora de clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todo el salón se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio. Incluso se podía escuchar el pasar de las hojas de los libros de texto.

Umbridge les había encargado leerse el capítulo tres, completo. Al terminar debían copiarlo entero, no podía faltar ni una coma.

Esas clases eran de lo más aburridas y desesperantes.

Harry estaba a su lado, con el libro abierto aún en la primera página. Lia veía como el chico miraba de vez en cuando a Umbridge con odio impregnado en sus retinas.

La chica le dio con el pie debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención. Cuando Harry la miró, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que realizara el trabajo. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

La clase estaba por terminar, y los alumnos iban levantándose para entregar la copia. Lia estaba a punto de terminar, pero un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de todos. Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado, con cara de dolor y gemidos lastimeros. Liadan sonrió con burla.

─¡Señor Malfoy! ─dijo Umbridge desde su asiento ─¿Se encuentra bien?

─¡Blake me ha hecho la zancadilla! ─acusó de inmediato.

Lia abrió la boca pasmada. ¡Ella no había hecho nada! Si el hurón era torpe no era su culpa.

Se apresuró a desmentir lo sucedido ─¡Eso es mentira! se ha caído solo. Yo no he hecho nada.

Umbridge la observaba impertérrita ─Eso a sido muy ruin de su parte, una señorita no debe comportarse de esta manera Blake ─dijo con voz aparentemente tranquila, pero la mirada era de completa satisfacción ─Está castigada ─sentenció.

Harry se levantó de repente─¡Eso no es justo, ella no ha sido!

─¿Señor Potter, aún no ha aprendido la lección? ¿Debo aumentar su castigo para que le entre en la cabeza de una vez por todas?

Harry gruñó imperceptiblemente, Lia lo agarró del brazo para que volviera a sentarse y no acabase diciendo cualquier estupidez que pudiera perjudicarle.

─El viernes a las ocho en mi despacho ─le informó con expresión neutra ─los otros días tengo un compromiso con el señor Potter ─miró a Harry burlona ─¿Verdad?

Malfoy sonreía orgulloso, la observó con burla y tras dejar el trabajo salió del aula de lo más contento.

Lia no podía creérselo ¡otro castigo! ¿Qué diablos pasaba últimamente? Entonces cayó en la cuenta, ese día también tenía castigo con Snape.

─Profesora ─llamó reticente ─Tengo castigo con el profesor Snape a la misma hora.

La vieja cara de sapo alzó las cejas, para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza, como si la chica no tuviera remedio ─Juntándose con quién se junta no me extraña señorita Blake, seguro que se lo tiene bien merecido. Entonces el mismo día a las seis.

Lia la asesinó con los ojos, sabía a ciencia cierta que lo decía por Harry, pero se mordió la lengua.

─¿Y la cena? ─preguntó confundida ¿no la haría comer con ella o algo no?

─Es evidente señorita Blake, que ese día no cenará ─miró al resto de alumnos que quedaban ─La clase se ha acabado, podéis retiraros ─y sin darle tiempo a rebatir, agarró su gran y peludo bolso rosa y salió del lugar rápidamente, con sus cortas piernas moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Lia se dejó caer en el asiento, sin ánimos de nada. Ron y Hermione se acercaron.

─Es injusto… ─se lamentó dejando caer la cabeza en el pupitre.

─Ese Malfoy es un malnacido ¡deberíamos darle una lección! ─soltó Ron con rabia.

─Al menos es solo un día, no cinco como con Snape ─dijo Hermione, intentando levantarle el ánimo. ─¿Verdad Harry? ─buscó la ayuda se su amigo, pero este solo la miro.

─¿Podríais dejarnos solos un momento? ─preguntó serio. Los otros dos se miraron confundidos, pero aceptaron sin decir nada. Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro a Lia, infundiéndole aliento y se fueron.

Entonces Lia levantó la cabeza. Harry estaba totalmente serio, con los ojos fijos al frente.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Debo advertirte de los castigos con Umbridge, pero no quiero que Hermione ni Ron lo sepan ─su tono era totalmente ambiguo, y eso la preocupó. ¿Por qué no podían saberlo? Entonces el chico levantó la mano izquierda y le enseñó el reverso de la mano. Lia abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le caen de las cuencas. Justo en el centro de su nívea mano se podía leer; _No debo decir mentiras_. Pero lo que la perturbó no fue la frase, sino que estaba escrita en cortes, y con su propia letra.

─Pero… ¿Cómo…? Esto… ─no le salían las palabras.

─Tiene una pluma mágica que no necesita tinta, escribes con tu propia sangre ─explicó adustamente.

La joven no podía creérselo ¡Eso era horrible! ¡Era tortura!

─No se si todos sus castigos son así, pero quería avisarte.

─¿Duele… mucho? ─preguntó temerosa, y es que era una chica muy valiente, y no la asustaban muchas cosas. Pero el dolor era su punto débil. Le era bastante insoportable. Incluso de niña con una simple vacuna se ponía nerviosa, aunque lo afrontara con decisión.

─Duele ─se limitó a contestar el chico sinceramente.

Entonces Lia se dio cuenta.

─¿¡Porque no has dicho nada hasta ahora!? Deberías habérselo contado a McGonagall, ¡A Dumbledore! Esto es inadmisible.

─Tu cuenta lo que quieras, yo no lo haré.

─¿¡Pero porque!? ─no lo comprendía.

─Déjalo estar Liadan ─respondió adusto, se levantó como un resorte y se largo de allí sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Draco Malfoy salió del aula bastante satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que la sangresucia les había contado a sus amigas el encontronazo que tuvieron y el hecho de que sabía que habían sido ellas. Recordaba ese momento con gran satisfacción, esos ojos asustados, esa mirada miedosa y débil. Su nerviosismo, y esa manera de aguantarle la mirada por muy asustada que estuviese…

Al menos debido a la broma, se había quitado a Parkinson de encima, la chica cada vez que lo veía se iba corriendo con los ojos húmedos. Le daba igual, incluso le hacía algo de gracia.

Pero si creían que se irían de rositas lo llevaban claro. Esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Ya había jodido un poco a la odiosa de Blake, y tenía preparado más, mucho más.

No sabía si contárselo a los demás o esperarse. Pero si se lo contaba tendría ayuda, y un cabeza de turco por si las cosas se ponían serias. Sí, los pondría al corriente.

Esa misma tarde, en los dormitorios de Slytherin, cinco chicos se encontraban reunidos a petición de uno de ellos.  
─Date prisa Malfoy, estoy agotado ─dijo Zabini bostezando exageradamente.

El rubio se irguió y los observó a los ojos, creando expectación.

─Se quien fue el responsable. Mas bien responsables ─aclaró.

Blaise se levantó de repente, ansiando la respuesta. Crabbe y Goyle esperaban oír los nombres de los culpables para ir a darles de mamporros, y Theodore apartó su libro de pociones para enterarse de la primicia.

─¿¡Quien!? ─lo apremió Blaise.

Draco compuso una mueca de enfado y se dispuso a responder ─Granger, Blake, la chica Weasley, y supongo que también Lunática Lovegood ─escupió con asco.

─¿Supones? ─preguntó Nott ─No puedes decir que fue ella si no lo sabes con certeza.

─Las cuatro son amigas, últimamente siempre van juntas, y nosotros somos cuatro afectados. Ella también colaboró ─dictaminó.

Nott no estaba del todo convencido, había visto a esa chica por la biblioteca y corredores, era tranquila y sosegada, dudaba mucho que tuviera algo que ver. De las otras tres ya no podía decir tanto, cierto que Granger era una estudiante de honor, además de prefecta, pero con todo lo sucedido años anteriores lo veía más posible, y ni hablar de Weasley y Blake. Con esas dos no lo dudaba ni un segundo. Aun recordaba la que había liado Blake en clase de pociones, y como había arruinado su trabajo. Esa chica era demasiado irascible.

─¡Vamos ahora mismo a por ellas! ─gritó Zabini, y es que era el más furioso de todos. Nadie, nadie lo ridiculizaba de esa manera ¡Él no era homosexual por Merlín! Y por culpa de eso tenía que aguantar todo tipo de comentarios del tipo; ─¿Vas a sacarle brillo a la varita de Malfoy?, y cosas por el estilo. ¡Estaba harto!

─Tranquilízate, hay algo mejor que podemos hacer ─Draco sonrió malignamente.

─¿El que? ─preguntó Goyle.

─¿Os acordáis de la conversación que tuvimos hace unas semanas? ─los demás asintieron, todos excepto Crabbe. Malfoy rodó los ojos ─Esa en la que decidimos gastarles una broma, antes de que nos la hicieran ellas ─explicó exasperado. El joven rollizo asintió, esta vez sí, rememorando. ─Bien, pues olvidaros de la "Gran Broma", irán cayendo como moscas, una por una.

_Otra vez viernes… _pensó amargamente. Aunque el resto de la semana había estado muy bien, entre bromas y diversión, olvidando todo lo que ocurría, aunque alertas por si las serpientes decidían cobrársela, pero no había ocurrido nada, por suerte. Pero ese fatídico viernes llegaba y la ponía de un humor de perros.

Se miro la muñeca, donde tenía una preciosa pulsera roja y negra, hecha a mano por Luna y sonrió –Era una tela especial que ahuyentaba a los bubbletics, unos seres que según ella traían mala suerte.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Umbridge y ésta le dio paso, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa pálido, con decenas de platos decorativos con imágenes de gatitos que no paraban de maullar. Había algunas mesitas decorativas con tapetes blancos y más imágenes de mininos. Era el lugar más repipi, pedante y sobrecargado que había visto jamás. ¿Y a que venía tanto gato?

─Bien señorita Blake, cumplirá dos horas de castigo ─informó levantándose con ayuda de las manos, apoyándolas en el escritorio repleto de plumas y sobres.

─Profesora, mi castigo con Snape es a las ocho, no puedo llegar tarde ─dijo tranquilamente.

─No es mi problema, querida ─respondió con una fea sonrisa.

Entonces Lia se fijó en una pluma grande y de un color negro mate posada sobre una cajita decorativa. Umbridge siguió la mirada de la chica y sonrió todavía más.

─Veo que el señor Potter ya le ha hablado sobre ella. Pero tranquila, esa tarea no será para usted. No… la suya será algo más… fortificante ─acabó misteriosamente ─Creo que lo que le ha hecho hoy al pobre Malfoy no tiene razón de ser. Va a aprender la lección, se lo aseguro.

─¡Pero si yo no he hecho…!

─¡Silencio! ─gritó de repente, asustándola ─Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez. Póngase de rodillas allí ─señalo a un espacio vacío, frente a la pared. Lia frunció el ceño, no sabía que esperar de esa mujer. Lo que si sabía de antemano es que no sería nada agradable. Y no se equivocaba.

Una vez de rodillas, Umbridge se acercó con un par de libros negros, no tenían título alguno y dudaba que hubiera contenido. Parecían dos enormes diarios todavía por estrenar.

─Extienda los brazos ─pidió amablemente, con su voz pegajosa y falsa.

Lia no podía creerlo, ya sabía lo que pretendía la sapo. Su madre le había hablado alguna vez de los castigos que se ejecutaban antiguamente en los colegios muggles. Se trataba de aguantar los libros, con los brazos extendidos –como había pedido Umbridge- y aguantarlos en esa posición hasta que el profesor o profesora decidiesen.

Tras extender los brazo, le colocó un libro en cada mano, y se alejó un par de pasos ─Yo que usted, aguantaría la posición ─y sin más se dirigió a su escritorio, a seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo antes de que ella llegara.

Parecía una tontería, pero a medida que los minutos avanzaban, los brazos empezaban a cederle debido al peso y al cansancio. Así que aflojó un poco el aguante. Repentinamente comenzó a notar calor en las palmas de las manos, la temperatura empezó a subir rápidamente, llegando incluso a quemar. Soltó un gemido y observó a Umbridge. Ella la estaba mirando, esta vez sin emoción alguna en su regordete rostro.

─Debería alzar más los brazos ─ aconsejó, y volvió a escribir en el pergamino, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el tener a una alumna quemándose las manos en su despacho.

Lia estaba alucinada ¿¡Como podía hacer eso!?

Veía imposible aguantar dos horas en esa posición. Las rodillas le dolían, los brazos le dolían, y cada vez que los bajaba un poco involuntariamente, se quemaba.

Tras bastante rato notaba un gran malestar. Las palmas de las manos le dolían terriblemente y sentía unos insoportables pinchazos, las notaba abrasadas. Los brazos cada vez aguantaban menos, no pudiendo mantener los volúmenes alzados, produciendo que se quemara todavía más. Era una tortura horrible y prefería mil veces los castigos de Snape.

Estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente, notaba que ya no aguantaría mucho más. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no podía resistirlo. Así que se deshizo de los libros. Al dejarlos caer, un ruido sordo traspasó el lugar, llamando la atención de Umbridge.

Lia estaba sentada mirándose las manos, las tenía completamente rojas y llenas de ampollas. Las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas. ¡Como dolía!

La mujer se acercó y se agachó levemente ─Espero que no se repita señorita Blake ¿Ne le gustaría repetir la experiencia, cierto?

Lia la observaba, sudorosa, llorosa y dolorida, pero jamás perdería su honor ─_Será malnacida… _

─Puede retirarse.

La chica se levantó como pudo, agotada, lastimada y hambrienta. Ahora le tocaba el castigo con Snape y estaba segura que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

_Me he fijado, en que no me sale el doble espacio para el cambio de escena, por eso he puesto guiones bajos. Si algun sabe como dejar doble espacio, que me lo explique porfavor jajaja_

_Maru: Si, soy española jajaja. Oye, me gustaría comentarte una cosa que montan aquí en España de Harry Potter, puede que no hayas oido hablar y seguramente te encantará. ¿Como podríamos contactar? Bueno, centrándonos ya en la historia... Te adelanto que no pasará la Navidad en Hogwarts, pero ocurrirá algo que cambiará su vida por completo (¿que será...? jajaja que mala soy) Y ya por fin... ¡en el próximo capítulo veremos a nuestro sexy profesor! será un pequeño acercamiento, pero que logrará desencadenarlo todo. ¿Tienes ganas ya, cierto? jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Umbridge es mas mala... ¡Un besito guapa!_

_Alexza Snape: Jajaja si... ya se le ha quedado la manía de parar la oreja xD. Liadan no se quedará en Hogwarts por Navidad, aunque pasará algo que dará un vuelco enorme en la historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^ ¡Besotes!_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Gentileza

Capítulo nueve

El oscuro profesor de pociones soltó la pluma y se reclinó en su silla. Había acabado de corregir los exámenes de cuarto. Entre las respuestas incoherentes y la mala letra de la mayoría que le dificultaban la corrección, le habían hecho acabar antes de tiempo. No se habían esmerado en absoluto. Un simple suspenso y listo.

Observó el reloj e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Eran las ocho cuarenta y Blake no había aparecido. Aunque, ahora no recordaba haberla visto en la cena. Como se atreviera a no presentarse al castigo, se iba a arrepentir.

Lia caminaba con dificultad, ya que tenía las rodillas bastante resentidas por haber estado dos horas arrodillada. Se miró por vigésima vez las palmas. Las tenía rojas y llenas de pequeñas ampollas. Decidió ir al baño más próximo para remojárselas a ver si se le pasaba un poco la quemazón.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, todo estaba completamente oscuro salvo por la tibia luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, permitiéndole algo de visión. Se acercó al gran lavamanos circular que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia. Pero antes de abrir el grifo le vino a la mente una escena de cuando era pequeña.

_Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Esa noche preparaba su comida favorita, caldo de pollo. La pequeña Liadan de seis años, observaba embelesada como su madre se movía con gracia y elegancia. Cortando ingredientes, lavando y removiendo. ¡Era la mejor cocinera del mundo!_

_Su madre agarró la olla con las manoplas y la trasladó hasta la otra punta ─Ya está, solo queda dejarlo enfriar un poco y podremos comer ─dijo sonriéndole._

_¡Pero lo quiero ahora! ─se quejó la pequeña hacienda pucheros._

_Su madre le revolvió el cabello, liso y rubio ─Lo bueno se hace esperar._

_Liadan sonrió enseñando los dientes mellados. Y en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono, con su ya familiar ring-ring._

_La mujer salió de la cocina para coger la llamada. Y Lia se quedó allí, observando la gran olla colocada encima de la nueva y lujosa vitrocermámica que les habían instalado hacía escasas semanas. ¿Qué más daba esperar? ¡Seguro que estaba bueno igual esperase o no! Arrastró una silla de madera hasta el borde del mármol. Se subió ágilmente, apoyando la mano en la encimera para llegar hasta la olla. Pero de repente notó mucho dolor en el dedo pulgar. Soltó un chillido estridente, separando rápidamente la mano de la superficie. Empezó a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo su dedo arder. Su madre apareció corriendo en su ayuda, alterada por no saber que ocurría._

_¿¡Que ha pasado!? ─preguntó nerviosa._

_Me he quemado… ─sollozó entre hipidos, enseñándole la mano._

_La agarró inmediatamente por la cintura, acercándose a la pica y abriendo el grifo, para acto seguido colocar el dedo de la niña debajo del chorro de agua._

_Una vez pasado el susto, y teniendo el dedo untado en pomada y vendado, su madre se arrodilló ante ella para quedar a la misma altura. La agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente._

_Debes tener cuidado Liadan, podrías haberte hecho mucho daño ─Y tras decir eso, la abrazó con fuerza. La niña supo en ese momento que su madre la protegería y la cuidaría siempre, pasara lo que pasara._

Liadan abrió el grifo al máximo y metió las dos manos debajo de chorro. El escozor se calmó al instante, y una gran sensación de alivio la embargó.

Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que no aguantó más y se sentó en un rincón para descansar un poco. Estaba agotada y se moría de hambre. El estómago gruñía con fuerza, como si tuviera a un león encerrado dentro de ella. Estaba segura de que en su vida había tenido tanta hambre.

─¿Que haces aquí? ─una chillona voz la sobresaltó. Levantó la vista y vio a una chica, o más bien, el fantasma de una chica. Era bastante fea, con la cara llena de granos y unas enormes gafas de pasta.

─Déjame en paz ─dijo sonando un poco brusca, pero le apetecía estar sola. Ya llegaba tarde al castigo de Snape ¿Qué más daba tardar un rato más?

La muchacha chilló indignada ─¡Vosotros los vivos os pensáis que todo os pertenece! ¡Eres una idiota! ─y acto seguido salió volando entre lamentos, traspasando la pared y volviendo a dejarlo todo en silencio.

Una rebelde lágrima volvió a salir de sus ojos. No era de tristeza, sino de rabia e impotencia. Pero lo tenía claro, Umbridge no se saldría con la suya. Nunca olvidaba una afrenta, jamás. Era bastante rencorosa.

Como cuando tenía ocho años y Timothy Lovejoy le tiró una piedra en la cabeza a los ocho años. O cuando la profesora de primaria la reprendió duramente delante de todos diciendo que era una mentirosa por decir que Timothy le había lanzado una piedra _¡Con lo bueno y tranquilo que es Timothy_! Dijo ofendida la maestra. O cuando Ron, si su amigo Ron Weasley se burló de ella a principios de su primer año por llevar aparatos. Y recordaba todas y cada una de las fechorías que les había hecho Malfoy.

Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y siguió llorando en soledad. Decían que las lágrimas purificaban. Pues bien, hoy se permitiría llorar y desahogarse, pero mañana mismo volvería a ser como ella era. Nada ni nadie la volvería a hacer llorar.

La puerta se abrió de repente dándole un tremendo susto. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta. Había alguien allí, pero con la poca luz no podía identificar al sujeto.

El oscuro profesor de pociones, harto de esperar a la chica, salió de su despacho para dar un paseo. Estaba seguro de que Blake no se presentaría ese día al castigo. Mañana recibiría una buena bronca y le quitaría una infinidad de puntos.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, a excepción de algunos pocos alumnos que volvían de la biblioteca, o cualquier otro sitio para volver a su sala común.

Llegó al segundo piso, éste completamente desierto. Algunos cuadros ya dormitaban tranquilamente en sus marcos, y otros simplemente le observaban en silencio.

Vio como un fantasma salía precipitadamente del baño de chicas, al verle se dirigió flotando con rapidez hasta él. Snape alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, expectante.

─Usted es profesor ¿cierto? ─preguntó el espectro. Parecía muy enfadado.

─Así es ─se limitó a contestar.

─Pues que sepa que hay una chica muy maleducada allí dentro ¡Me ha gritado!

Snape ni se inmutó, se dirigió hasta el lavabo para echar a la alumna del lugar y quitarle unos cuantos puntos. Aun no llegaba el toque de queda, pero faltaba poco. Así que a grandes zancadas se plantó allí. Un ruido procedente del interior lo debuto. Parecían sollozos. Rodó los ojos. Odiaba los lloriqueos de las chicas. Abrió la puerta violentamente, para asustar a quien fuera que estuviera allí metida. Pero no pudo dar un paso más.

Allí en un rincón, sentada en el suelo, se encontraba la persona que lo había puesto de mal humor esa noche. Su largo cabello castaño estaba hecho un desastre, todo despeinado y pegado a su cara. Ésta estaba empapada de lágrimas.

La chica rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano, limpiando los restos que delataban su llanto.

Entonces, el oscuro profesor se adentró calmadamente. No tenía ni idea del porqué de su cambio de actitud, pero en ese momento ni lo pensó. Vio como la joven abría los ojos desmesuradamente, y se fijó en ellos. El verde resplandecía con fuerza, dado que los globos oculares estaban de un rojo rabioso de tanto llorar. Cuando llegó donde estaba la joven, se detuvo.

─¿Qué le ocurre? ─preguntó con serenidad y algo de torpeza. Luego se arrepentiría, pero en ese preciso instante le daba igual, solo quería saber el porqué de sus lágrimas.

La chica lo observaba desconcertada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acto seguido volvió a cerrarla bajando la mirada. Snape, haciendo gala de una paciencia que no poseía con los adolescentes, esperó.

─Yo… siento, quiero decir… lamento no haberme… presentado al castigo señor… yo… ─empezó a hablar tartamudeando, y algo turbada por la situación. En el baño, llorando cual niña pequeña, enfrente de su rudo profesor de pociones. Si se lo hubieran contado unos días atrás no se lo hubiese creído.

─¿Qué tiene ahí? ─preguntó de repente, ignorando su intento de disculpa. Lia intentó esconder la mano, pero el hombre fue más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca, observando con el ceño fruncido la palma. Al instante cogió su otra mano y su entrecejo se frunció todavía más ─¿Cómo se ha hecho esto? ─Menudas quemaduras tenía la chica, tenían pinta de doler bastante y no podía figurarse ninguna forma de producirse unas heridas así.

─Yo… ─a Liadan no se le ocurría ninguna escusa suficientemente creíble. No quería decirle la verdad. Seguro se burlaría de ella, o comentaría ácidamente su bien merecido castigo. Pero no supo por qué, no sabía si era por su extraña actitud de ese momento, o el semblante preocupado que tenía, pero creyó firmemente que nada de lo que pensaba ocurriría. Así que se dispuso a hablar. Pero antes de pronunciar una sola sílaba, el hombre tiró de ella, levantándola con suma facilidad.

─Acompáñeme ─tras decir eso, empezó a andar hasta la salida. Liadan se quedo quieta un momento sin saber que hacer, hasta que su cuerpo tomó iniciativa propia y comenzó a seguir al oscuro hechicero.

Una vez llegaron al despacho del profesor, este abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que entrara ella primero. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo, frío y oscuro, lleno de estantes repletos de libros y recipientes con sustancias verdaderamente asquerosas. Unas débiles velas alumbraban la estancia, dándole un aire bastante acogedor, aunque de por sí el sitio no lo fuera.

─Tome asiento ─dijo indicando su sillón de cuero negro. La joven dudó un instante, pero al ver que el hombre se estaba impacientando, obedeció.

Snape se dirigió a un armario repleto de botes, rellenos de pociones de todos los colores y agarró un par de frascos. Una poción para heridas, que servía para limpiar y desinfectar. La otra era un ungüento para quemaduras.

Aun estaba algo reticente con respecto al trato que le estaba ofreciendo a la chica, pero había algo el él que no podía dejarla así sin mas. Así que se tragó su orgullo y su facha de indiferencia hacia los demás y procedió a curarla.

─Deme una mano ─pidió tras sentarse en una silla enfrente de la estudiante. Blake le ofreció la mano sin siquiera mirarle.

Liadan le dio la mano y el hombre la agarró con suavidad, al instante pudo ver la gran diferencia entre las dos manos. La suya, pequeña, fina y nívea. La de su profesor era grande y alargada, de un color muy pálido y algo rasposa, supuso debido a la constante fabricación de pociones. Un leve confort la envolvió, la mano del profesor era varonil y cálida, produciéndole por un momento, un estado de calma, alivio y seguridad.

Vio como le vertía una poción de color morado en la quemadura, al instante sintió escozor y su palma empezó a echar humo. Un leve siseo escapó de sus labios. Levantó la mirada, él no estaba pendiente de ella, sino de sus heridas, así que pudo observarlo un buen rato a sus anchas.

Su largo y grasoso cabello negro de cerca no le parecía tan grasoso. Los también negros ojos, penetrantes, gélidos e inteligentes. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan oscuros. Y su característica nariz prominente, que le hacía ver más masculino. Siguió bajando hasta sus finos y en ese momento apretados labios, dado a la concentración con la que la estaba sanando. No podía negar que era un hombre interesante… _¿¡En que demonios estoy pensando!? Yo misma me dije que debía mantener las distancias con él, ¡podría hacer que nos expulsaran por lo que hicimos! Voy yo y pienso que es interesante… ¿Me he vuelto loca o que? _Se reprendió a sí misma, dejando de contemplar a su profesor de pociones.

─¿Va a contarme de una vez que le pasó? ─habló de repente, con la voz grave y armoniosa. Liadan se sobresaltó, pero se recompuso al instante.

¿Qué más daba si se lo contaba? Había sido amable con ella después de todo.

─Tuve un castigo con Umbridge, previo al suyo –enfatizó- Me hizo sujetar un par de libros arrodillada, cuando bajaba un poco los brazos, los libros se calentaban ─contestó encogiéndose de hombros, para dar menor importancia al asunto y no mostrar signos de debilidad. El hombre siguió aplicando la sustancia a la otra mano, sin inmutarse.

El hechicero no podía creerlo ¡Incluso para él esos castigos eran desmesurados! Al acabar con la primera poción, agarró el bote que contenía el ungüento. Lo destapó y metió un par de dedos en el recipiente, sacando una generosa cantidad de esa pasta naranja. La untó con delicadeza en la palma de la chica, masajeando con cuidado. En un periquete las llagas fueron empequeñeciéndose. Usó el mismo procedimiento en la otra mano, aplicándolo metódicamente. Una vez terminado, sacó su varita y conjuró un par de vendas. Mientras le vendaba las manos, se dio cuenta del aspecto fatigado que tenía Blake y pudo oír perfectamente como salía un rugido del estómago de la chica, y recordó otra vez no haberla visto en la cena.

─¿No ha cenado, cierto? ─preguntó al acabar de vendar.

Liadan le miró fijamente, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. _Que vergüenza…_

─No señor ─respondió con una timidez inusitada en ella.

Snape chasqueó los dedos y prontamente un elfo doméstico apareció ante ellos. Llevaba una prenda con la insignia del colegio cosida a un lado. Tenía unas orejas de murciélago, unos ojos grandes y saltones, y una nariz tan larga que cuando hizo una reverencia, ésta rozó el suelo.

─¿Que puede hacer Rogy por usted, profesor Snape?

─Trae una bandeja con lo que ha habido esta noche de cena ─ordenó, y el elfo desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

─No es necesario señor, pue… ─pero Snape la interrumpió.

─Cállese, y no haga que me arrepienta.

Liadan sonrió levemente, ese sí era el Snape que conocía.

El elfo volvió a aparecer, dejó la plata con comida encima del escritorio y tras otra reverencia, se fue.

Un delicioso olor a estofado con patatas inundó sus fosas nasales y de inmediato comenzó a salivar como si no hubiera comido nada en días. Empezó a comer con ganas, olvidándose por un momento donde y con quien se encontraba. Cuando hubo devorado toda la cena, se sintió muchísimo mejor.

─Es hora de que se vaya a su sala común, señorita Blake ─anunció el profesor de pociones, advirtiéndole de nuevo que estaba en su presencia.

Lia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola pero deteniéndose un segundo. Volteó y observó a Snape, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados ─Gracias por todo profesor ─el hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Se dispuso a salir pero Snape la llamó con un tono de voz bajo.

─Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltar a su castigo señorita Blake, espero que el próximo viernes se digne a presentarse ─dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona que desapareció al instante.

Lia sonrió con ganas. ¿Qué esperaba?

─No creo que haga falta decir que no cuente lo ocurrido a nadie ¿cierto? ─dijo antes de que saliera del despacho.

La joven asintió y tras traspasar la puerta, la cerró con cuidado.

_Si alguien sabe como dejar doble espacio. Que me lo explique, porfavor jajaja._

_Maru: Pues nada, ya hemos podido ver un poquito del severus majo (todo es relativo xD) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. A partir de ahora vamos a ver más interacción entre estos dos :). Los Slys van a empezar a mover fichas. A saber que les espera a nuestras chicas... ¡Un besote!_

_Alexza Snape: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara :D Espero que este también te guste. ¡Saludos!_

_Ahora sí que si empezaré a actualizar una vez por semana (si puedo más lo haré, ya lo sabeis)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	10. ¿Traición?

Capítulo diez

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes que sus compañeras. Sin hacer ruido, entró en el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Tenía agujetas en brazos y piernas, pero lo bueno es que las manos no le dolían en absoluto. Se deshizo de las vendas poco a poco y cuando las tuvo completamente descubiertas, sonrió. Las ampollas habían desaparecido, dejando lugar a un poco de piel enrojecida.

Le había sorprendido enormemente la actitud del profesor Snape. Nunca era amable con nadie. Ni se preocupaba de alguien que no fuera él mismo o su querida casa de serpientes. Pero con ella había sido incluso agradable. ¡Por Merlín, la había curado! Eso era inaudito…

Desde la noche anterior, cuando llegó a su cuarto, se preguntaba el porqué de ese trato…

La había curado con cuidado y esmero, procurando no hacerle más daño. Y no supo por qué, pero ese hecho la enterneció, provocándole una serie de sentimientos antagónicos. Los primeros y más lógicos eran el desconcierto, por lo extraño de su conducta hacia ella. Desconfianza, por el hecho de que pudiera estar actuando de forma premeditada para que se confiara y así poder sonsacarle una confesión. Inquietud, porque si era así, eso quería decir que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por descubrirla. Pero por otro lado y no muy razonablemente, se sentía alegre, afortunada y satisfecha. Unos sentimientos que no lograba comprender, no sabía de donde venían ni porqué los sentía. Y eso la confundía y asustaba a partes iguales.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo y divertido, las chicas, Harry y Ron pasaron los dos días juntos. Hablando, divirtiéndose y planeando las vacaciones. Luna se iría con su padre a Escocia en busca de unos seres raros que ni Hermione recordaba el nombre. Los demás se irían todos a Grimmauld Place.

Era lunes y se encontraban en clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonnagal. Mientras practicaban el hechizo para convertir sus pupitres en sillones reclinables. La profesora iba paseándose por el aula, corrigiendo los fallos o alabando los aciertos.

Harry no había dejado de mirarla desde que se habían encontrado en el Gran Comedor. Estaba segura de que esperaba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. Y eso la angustió. ¿Qué le diría? -Mira Harry, Umbridge me castigó poniéndome de rodillas aguantando dos libros que me quemaron las manos, pero tranquilo, estoy bien. Snape me encontró y me curó muy amablemente- Obviamente no podía decirle la verdad. Además estaba el hecho de que si abría la boca, Snape le haría la vida imposible. Y estaba segura que lo haría.

─Señorita Blake, no mueva tan bruscamente la muñeca. Tienen que ser movimientos fluidos ─aconsejó McGonnagal al pasar por su lado.

Volvió a intentarlo, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo y controlando el movimiento de su muñeca. De un momento a otro, su pupitre se transformó en un mullido sillón color crema.

─¿Lo ve? Bien echo, diez puntos para Gryffindor ─dijo McGonagall orgullosa alejándose del lugar.

Después de las clases tuvo un par de horas libres que aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca con las chicas para hacer los deberes. Agradecía tener a Hermione como amiga en momentos como ese, ya que en la clase de Historia de la magia no había podido soportar más de diez minutos prestando atención. Hermione era la única que no se dormía en las clases del profesor Binns. Así que le explicó el tema de ese día, dejándoselo todo más que claro.

─¿Habéis notado algo raro en los Slytherins? ─preguntó de repente Ginny, llamando la atención de todas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Lia frunció un poco el ceño, indicando así las dos que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

─Últimamente están muy calmados ─respondió Luna ─Hace días que no nos dicen ni hacen nada.

─¡Exacto! ─corroboró la pelirroja ─Creo que deberíamos ir con mucha más cautela a partir de ahora. Malfoy nos amenazó, Hermione. Y se dice que después de la calma, viene la tormenta. No deberíamos fiarnos.

Liadan asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Con todo lo que había pasado, ni lo había notado ─Tenéis razón…

─Bueno, Lia y yo nos tenemos que ir ya al entrenamiento ─cambió de tema Ginny al tiempo que se levantaba recogiendo sus cosas.

─¿Ya? ─preguntó Lia hacienda un puchero.

─No seas vaga ─la reprochó su compañera de equipo ─Como lleguemos tarde nos va a tocar correr, así que vámonos.

Hermione y Luna vieron como sus amigas desaparecían por las grandes puertas de la biblioteca. La joven leona no conseguía concentrarse. Lo cierto es que sí había notado el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy y sus secuaces, y era peor de lo que sus amigas se imaginaban. Los había pillado más de una vez observarlas y cuchichear entre ellos. No había dicho nada todavía para no preocupar a las demás, pero ya se habían dado cuenta ellas solas. Excepto Lia… y eso era muy extraño. Su amiga era muy perspicaz, al igual que ella. Pero últimamente parecía estar en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hermione sentía mucha curiosidad, ya que estaba claro que a su amiga le ocurría algo, aunque no sabía si bueno o malo. Quería averiguarlo.

Las jóvenes jugadoras llegaron al campo entre jadeos. Tuvieron que correr todo el camino si querían llegar puntuales, ya que al salir de la biblioteca fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y recoger las escobas. Así que habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

Angelina las esperaba en la entrada de los vestuarios con aspecto malhumorado. Tenía la escoba agarrada fuertemente con una mano y la otra colocada en la cintura. Era su clásica pose de _no-te-atrevas-a-excusarte-y-espabila_. Así que sin decir nada, se dirigieron hasta el centro del campo, donde Harry, Ron y los demás estaban ya montados en sus escobas. El cielo estaba encapotado, unas nubes de un gris oscuro se movían lentamente, amenazando tormenta. El estadio estaba lleno de unos muñecos de paja, estratégicamente colocados para practicar los regates. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron ¡Les encantaba ese ejercicio!

─¡Ya era hora! ─gritó Fred a unos siete metros de altura.

─¡Que poca profesionalidad! ─apuntilló George a su lado.

Lia se colocó su escoba Nimbus 2001 entre las piernas y dando una fuerte patada al suelo se elevó rápidamente. No era una ultimísima escoba como la Saeta de Harry, pero era una de las mejores. Se colocó junto a los gemelos y les sacó la lengua.

─¡Dejaros de cháchara y a entrenar! ─ordenó la capitana ─Cazadores, tenemos que sortear a los monigotes al tiempo que nos pasamos la Quaffle y esquivamos las Bludgers. Una vez lleguemos al final del recorrido, lanzamos. Bateadores, ya sabéis que hacer. Weasley, colócate en los postes. Potter, tu también sortea a los muñecos a la vez que buscas la Snitch ¿Todo claro? ─gritó para que todos la oyeran. Un sí unánime llenó el silencioso estadio.

El entrenamiento empezó. Ginny voló velozmente esquivando los obstáculos. Angelina le pasó la Quaffle con un pase fuerte y certero. Liadan iba sorteando a los muñecos, cogiendo más y más velocidad, colocándose enfrente de Ginny. Ésta esquivaba como podía, ya que al momento las Bludgers aparecieron. Era un entrenamiento divertido, sí. Pero complicado. Y eso era bueno. Cuantos más entrenamientos duros y difíciles, más preparados estarían para los partidos.

Lia esquivó por muy poco una Bludger que le había lanzado George y como consecuencia, chocó contra un monigote, llevándoselo por delante y llenándose de paja.

─¡Atenta Blake! ─regañó Angelina.

Lia volvió a situarse en el circuito aun escupiendo trocitos de paja. Volvió a esquivar una Bludger, esta vez procedente de Fred.

─¿Queréis dejar de lanzármelas a mi? ¡Yo no tengo la pelota! ─les gritó.

─¡Lia! ─llamó Ginny. La chica volteó un poco la cabeza, observando como su amiga pelirroja le lanzaba la Quaffle. La atrapó fácilmente y siguió volando en zigzag, sorteando a los peleles. Estaba segura de que esos dos le lanzarían otra vez las duras Bludgers, así que miró a Ginny, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su amiga asintió. Entonces justo a unos diez metros de los aros, paró en seco. Las Bludgers le pasaron justo por delante a pocos centímetros del mango de su escoba. Lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y Ginny la recogió como una flecha, lanzando inmediatamente al aro izquierdo con tal fuerza y precisión que Ron no llegó a tiempo. Había marcado.

─¡Eso ha estado muy bien chicas! ─felicitó la capitana.

Ginny voló hasta Lia y chocaron las manos.

─¡Vamos Ro-Ro, tu puedes! ─se escuchó una voz de pito procedente de las gradas. Allí, completamente sola en la inmensidad de las gradas se encontraba Lavender, agitando el brazo en dirección a Ron. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Lia rio.

─¡Otra vez! ─ordenó Angelina.

Después de dos horas de duro pero efectivo entrenamiento, Angelina los despidió, asegurando que el siguiente sería más intenso, ya que ese mismo fin de semana tendrían el primer partido contra Ravenclaw.

Las chicas se dispusieron a irse, cargando sus escobas en los hombros. Pero la voz de Harry llamando a Liadan las detuvo. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron al chico todavía en el campo, esperando a que Liadan fuera hacia allí. Ginny miró a Lia con curiosidad ─¿Qué ocurre? ─le preguntó al instante.

─Ni idea ─mintió la joven. Pues sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar Harry y no sabía que demonios decirle ─Voy a ver, luego nos vemos ─se despidió y se dirigió hasta su amigo.

Al llegar donde estaba, se paró enfrente de él. Esperando la pregunta y su cerebro maquinando a mil por hora una respuesta.

Tras sus gafas redondas, los ojos esmeralda de Harry, muy parecidos a los suyos pero más pálidos, la miraron fijamente. El viento azotaba los cabellos de los dos jóvenes. Los truenos empezaron a tronar, advirtiendo que en breve las densas nubes descargarían toda el agua contenida.

─¿Fuisteis vosotras verdad? ─preguntó de repente. Eso desconcertó a la chica ¿De que hablaba?

─¿Cómo?

─El otro día en Hogsmade, no eran Draco y los demás. Erais vosotras ─esta vez era una afirmación.

Liadan no podía creérselo. _¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabe o que? Teóricamente no nos relacionarían con el tema... ¿Qué diantres hemos hecho mal para que todos nos descubran? _─Pero si nosotras estábamos allí, tu mismo nos viste.

─Sí, pero os vi después de lo sucedido. Y también actuasteis muy raro el día antes.

─Había mucha gente Harry, es normal que no nos vieras en ese momento. Y no se a que te refieres con raro, que yo recuerde estábamos de lo más normal ─sonrió para dar fundamentos a su historia.

─Lia… ─dijo su nombre irritado entre susurros ─Esa noche desapareció mi capa de invisibilidad. Solo vosotras y Ron saben de su existencia, y Ron se pasó la noche en el dormitorio.

Una gigantesca gota le cayó en la coronilla, para acto seguido, centenares de ellas precipitarse sobre los dos jóvenes que se encontraban parados en medio del campo de Quidditch, empapándolos.

La chica ya encontraba imposible refutar ese argumento. Como bien había dicho, solo Ron y ellas sabían de la capa… No podía seguir aferrándose a la mentira, seguir negándolo era estúpido…

Harry tenía el cabello empapado y pegado al rostro. Sus redondas gafas empañadas. Y bajo ellas un ceño fruncido.

─Está bien Harry… fuimos nosotras ─confesó bajando la cabeza.

─¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis? ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? ─preguntó -según le pareció a Lia- dolido. Y no entendía el por qué ¿Por qué Harry estaría dolido? ─¿Sabes una cosa? ─siguió hablando el joven mago sin mirarla, con la vista perdida en el oscuro cielo ─Antes solo éramos Ron, Hermione y yo, hasta que tú llegaste. Entonces fuimos cuatro. Los cuatro enfrentándonos a todo lo que ocurría. Los cuatro apoyándonos y compartiendo aventuras. Pero esta año siento… siento que nos habéis apartado. No creo que Ron se haya dado cuenta, ya sabes como es y con Lavender todo el día encima... -sonrió levemente- Pero yo si me he dado cuenta y…

─Te sientes excluido… ─terminó Lia por él.

Se sentía fatal. No había pensado ni un momento en esa posibilidad, y eso la hacía sentirse aun peor. No había empatizado con Harry, no se había parado a pensar en como se sentiría él. Su mejor amigo ahora tenía novia. Y sus amigas habían estado demasiado ocupadas con "sus cosas" como para prestarle atención.

─Exacto… Este fin de semana me lo ha demostrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así. Juntos, como antes. Lo echaba en falta ─rio amargamente ─¿Debe sonarte ridículo cierto?

─En absoluto, Harry ─con un impulso se lanzo al pecho de su amigo abrazándole fuertemente. Al instante ese abrazo fue correspondido ─Lo siento tanto… No volverá a pasar, enserio.

La risa de Harry quedó amortiguada en el empapado cabello de ella ─Tampoco hace falta estar veinticuatro horas pegados ─los chicos rieron ─Oye…

─Dime.

─Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Una mata de cabellos como el fuego se distanciaba velozmente del lugar. Ginny, sumamente intrigada, se quedó escondida en las gradas. Sabía que eso de espiar no estaba bien. ¡Pero era Harry! Tenía que saber que ocurría. Pero fue una mala idea. Al ver a esos dos abrazados bajo la lluvia, los celos se apoderaron de ella. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas mientras sus ojos se aguaban ¡Liadan era su amiga! ¡Sabía lo que sentía por Harry! Y aun así… Se sentía traicionada.

_Maru: "Las venganzas" de los Sly están muy cerca. (En el próximo capítulo ya tenemos la primera ^^) Y si, tengo bastante en cuenta a Zabini ¿No crees que es un poco parecido a Lia? Los dos son impetuosos e impulsivos ¿Podrian llevarse bien? jeje. ¡Besotes!_

_Alexza Snape: Si, fue muy majo :) jeje. No te preocupes, aunque Snape siempre será gruñon jaja. ¡Saludos! _

_Tears To Call My Name: Me encanta que te guste :D Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	11. Primera venganza

Ginny llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor bastante afligida. Aun le costaba creer lo que había visto en el campo de Quidditch. ¿Harry y Lia? ¿Enserio? Era una pesadilla. Ni cuando se enteró de lo de Harry y esa Ravenclaw asiática se había sentido tan mal. Y es que Liadan era una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Era una falsa…

Si esos dos querían estar juntos, pues muy bien. Pero que no volvieran a contar con ella. Le habían roto el corazón, y no pensaba perdonarlos.

Se dirigió con rapidez hasta las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de chicas, pero al empezar a subir, chocó contra alguien que bajaba. Media docena de libros y pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo estrepitosamente.

─Ginny eres tu… ─dijo de repente Hermione desde el suelo, mientras recogía todas sus cosas. La pelirroja empezó a ayudarla desganada y sin pronunciar una sola palabra ─Habéis tardado. ¿Se ha alargado mucho el entrenamiento de hoy? ─preguntó su amiga, a lo que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Hermione notó la extraña actitud de Ginny, por lo que decidió no andarse por las ramas ─¿Qué te ocurre?

─Nada, solo que estoy muy cansada del entrenamiento y eso ─respondió con una débil sonrisa ─Me iré a descansar. Y sin darle tiempo a Hermione a decir nada más, se fue escaleras arriba a pensar en lo ocurrido y en lo arpía que había sido Liadan Blake.

Por otro lado, el oscuro profesor de pociones se encontraba en el despacho del director. En breves tendrían una nueva reunión con la Orden, y él no poseía ninguna información significativa. Hacía semanas que no era convocado por el señor Tenebroso y eso alteraba aun más al anciano director. Ya que si no era requerida ninguna reunión de mortífagos, eso quería decir que todo marchaba según lo planeado. La infiltración en el Ministerio había sido un éxito, y ya se podían apreciar sus frutos.

─Entonces no entiendo como el señor Tenebroso aun no se ha hecho con la profecía. Si hubiera sido así, ya habría reunido a los mortífagos ─expresó Snape su opinión.

─Puede que sí, o puede que no, Severus… Tom es un hombre individualista y autosuficiente. Si no cree que sea algo relevante para su bien, no dirá nada. Aunque no creo que se deba a eso. Estoy seguro muchacho, de que él no puede hacerse con ella.

─¿Que le hace pensar eso? ─preguntó confundido ─Ahora mismo hay mas de una docena de topos en el Ministerio. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberse hecho ya con ella.

─El campo de la adivinación es muy complejo. No se rige con normas o ecuaciones. Es una de las magias más incomprendidas que existen, una de las más maravillosas y por eso también puede llegar a ser peligrosa. Conocer el futuro es algo muy serio y conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y creo, no, estoy seguro, de que solo aquel al que le afecte la profecía, puede hacerse con ella.

─Entonces el señor tenebroso necesita a Potter para hacerse con ella y conocer la profecía entera…

─Exactamente. Quiero que no le quites el ojo de encima a Harry, Severus. No podemos permitir que se acerque a él, ahora menos que nunca.

Snape suspiró levemente e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Llevaba ya cinco años pendiente del crío, ¿que más le daba ponerle más atención?  
El hecho es que si le molestaba. No quería estar tan cerca del hijo de James Potter.

Una vez acabada la reunión, los dos maestros se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Pero al entrar se sorprendieron de lo que ocurría. Draco Malfoy y Liadan Blake se estaban peleando a "lo muggle" mientras sus respectivos amigos procuraban separarlos sin conseguirlo, Minerva McGonagall intentaba abrirse paso entre la marea de estudiantes, al igual que los demás profesores. Los demás alumnos vitoreaban y animaban la escena, riendo y aplaudiendo.

Snape notaba como su sien palpitaba, pero justo cuando iba a poner fin al asunto, la potente voz del director acalló los gritos, aunque no la pelea. Los dos chicos estaban revolcándose en el suelo. Draco estiró del pelo a Blake y esta le arañó el brazo. Harry Potter estiraba de Blake, y Theodore Nott de Malfoy.

En pocas grandes zancadas Snape llegó donde los dos alumnos se revolcaban, agarró fuertemente a Blake y la levantó con mucho esfuerzo. La chica no paraba de patalear y sacudirse para volver a lanzarse sobre Draco. Pegó la espalda de la joven en su pecho y la agarró vigorosamente.

─¡Basta! ─le dijo muy cerca de su oído. Y como si le hubiera lanzado un petrificus totalus, la joven quedó inmóvil.

Harry y Lia llegaron al Gran Comedor completamente empapados, pero sonrientes. Cuando Hermione los vio llegar en ese estado, no dudó en aplicar sobre ellos un hechizo para secarlos.

─Nos a pillado la lluvia ─se excusó la joven.

─¿Donde os habíais metido? ─preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

─Venimos del campo de Quidditch ─se limitó a decir Harry.

Al sentarse en la mesa, empezaron a devorar todo lo que les llegaba al alcance. Estaban muertos de hambre. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro y necesitaban reponer fuerzas. Al instante, un fuerte ruido, como de una explosión, asustó a todos los presentes, seguido de un par explosiones más. Liadan se levantó de golpe para ver que diablos había ocurrido, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Luna era el centro de atención de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Estaba totalmente cubierta de puré de patatas y trozos de pergamino sobrevolaban su cabeza. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Lia fue rápidamente hacía allí seguida por Harry y Hermione. Luna todavía estaba en estado de shock mirando alrededor sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando Lia llegó donde se encontraba su amiga aun sentada, se agachó a su lado ─Oye, Luna ─llamó ─¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ─preguntó, la rubia posó sus grandes ojos claros en ella y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Lia suspiró. -_Menos mal…_ -pensó plácidamente.

Al levantarse para observar alrededor, sus ojos jade se posaron en una mesa en concreto, en cinco personas en concreto. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Eran las únicas personas que no se habían movido de su lugar. Los vio reir escandalosamente. Y no tuvo duda alguna. Habian sido ellos.

─La foto… ─oyó que decía Luna.

─¿Que foto? ─preguntó Hermione.

─La foto… ─repitió tristemente ─La foto de mi madre… en la mochila.

Liadan lo entendió. Luna siempre llevaba encima una foto de su madre, que había fallecido años atrás. En ese momento debía tenerla en la mochila, así que fue a recogérsela. Pero entonces vio cachos de tela, pergaminos y libros –lo que quedaba de ellos- esparcidos por el suelo. Esos cachos eran la mochila de Luna.

No pudo soportarlo, algo le subió por el estómago impidiéndole sosegarse. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Apartaba a los alumnos que le impedían el paso sin ser del todo consciente. La gente empezó a fijarse en la chica Blake, amiga de Harry Potter, jugadora de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y revoltosa, estaban seguros de que ofrecería un buen espectáculo.

Los profesores intentaban llegar hacía la procedencia de las explosiones, pero había tantos alumnos curiosos que se les estaba haciendo difícil.

Lia estaba llegando, entonces Malfoy se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacía ellos, se levantó pesadamente pero con una gran sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. _¿Qué te ha parecido Blake? Espera a ver todo lo que tenemos preparado… _-pensó con malicia.

Estaba llegando, lo tenía muy cerca. Malfoy encuadró los hombros, preparándose para un enfrentamiento verbal. Cuando Lia estuvo enfrente del rubio, este sonrió todavía más. La gente estaba expectante. Pero lo que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba. Lia se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente. Forcejeos, golpes, puñetazos, tirones, arañazos.

Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia allí. Eran una maraña de brazos piernas y pelo. Consiguieron atrapar el hombro de Lia, pero no había manera de desengancharla del rubio, que también era agarrado por Nott. No podían separarles.

Los alumnos gritaban, sus amigos le gritaban, podía oírlo, pero no era capaz de escuchar. Los ruidos estaban mezclados y no tenía más fijación que el estúpido y malnacido hurón.

Un ruido más fuerte acalló todo lo demás, pero ellos seguían rodando por el suelo. Una mano agarró su pelo y tiró con violencia, haciéndole daño. Agarró a tientas el brazo de su enemigo y clavó las uñas, rasgando.

Entonces, una mano más grande y poderosa se aferró a su brazo, tirando hacia arriba, separándola de su objetivo. Luchó contra la fuerza desconocida, pero era más fuerte que ella y acabó levantándola por completo. Pataleó y luchó, pero entonces el desconocido la pegó completamente a él. Podía notar el corazón del desconocido, combinado con sus propios latidos. Un sutil aroma fresco y colonia de hombre llenó sus fosas nasales. Entonces habló.

─¡Basta! ─Una única palabra, una única orden que la paralizó al instante. _Su voz, él…_

─¡A mi despacho inmediatamente! ─bramó Dumbledore. Parecía muy enfadado. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado ─Severus, Minerva, acompañadnos.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados enfrente del gran escritorio lleno de cachivaches del director. Completamente despeinados, la ropa rasgada y la cara marcada. Malfoy tenía el ojo morado, un arañazo en la mejilla y uno mucho más grande en el brazo. A Liadan le sangraba el labio y tenía un buen moratón en el pómulo. Esas eran las únicas heridas visibles. Los jefes de casa estaban seguros que debajo de la ropa estarían igual o peor.

─¿Qué ha ocurrido? ─pregunto el profesor Dumbledore totalmente serio.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar a la vez, subiendo el volumen de la voz al ver que el otro lo hacía. Así que terminaron gritando.

─¡Silencio! ─ordenó Dumbledore.

Liadan se encogió en su asiento. Dumbledore cabreado daba miedo, nunca lo hubiera dicho, con lo afable y bonachón que era... Miró al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore, donde su jefa de casa la observaba severa y reprobatoriamente. Luego dirigió sus ojos a la derecha del director, donde se encontraba Snape. Este solo la observó un fugaz momento, pero esa mirada le dolió más que cualquier otra que le dieran esa noche. No entendió porque, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se lo planteó. Estaba metida –otra vez- en un buen lio.

─Señor Malfoy… ─Dumbledore le concedió la palabra.

─ ¡Yo estaba tranquilamente sentado tras las explosiones y de repente Blake se me ha lanzado encima!

─¿Es eso cierto señorita Blake?

─Si señor ─Dumbledore alzó las cejas, sorprendido ─pero tenía mis razones. ¡Él fue quien hizo explotar la comida y la mochila de Luna! ¡En la mochila tenia la foto de su madre, y este idiota la ha destruido! ─lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

─¡Blake! ─la censuró McGonagall.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Dumbledore concedió el paso a quien quiera que fuese. La puerta se abrió, dejando observar a la cara de sapo con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas, seguida de dos hombres. Eran muy altos, el primero tenía el cabello muy largo y tan rubio que parecía blanco, la cara afilada y ropas elegantes. Liadan estaba segura de que era el padre de Draco. El segundo, tenía el pelo ondulado, de un color castaño claro, igual que el suyo propio. Los ojos vivaces y divertidos, de un color verde amarillento que le resultaron familiares y el mentón cuadrado y varonil. Podía ser otro familiar de Draco, un tío o algo así.

─Bienvenidos ─saludó Dumbledore, observando fijamente al segundo hombre, este sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo.

─Ya he puesto al corriente al señor Malfoy y al señor Middleford de la situación ─informó Umbridge sin dejar de observar al tal Middleford. Lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraña. ¿Acaso le atraía?

─Gracias Dolores.

Los dos hombres saludaron también a Snape, el cual se encontraba con el ceño permanentemente fruncido. Sin saber que diablos pintaba Middleford allí. Seguramente estarían juntos en el momento que Dumbledore avisó a Lucius, y lo había acompañado.

─Bien, como ya sabréis ha habido un altercado en la hora de la cena. El señor Malfoy y la señorita Blake nos estaban contando lo ocurrido. Dumbledore le dio la palabra esta vez a Lia.

─Como decía ─dijo poniéndose recta y sin vacilar bajo el escrutinio de catorce ojos posados en ella ─Malfoy y su grupito han hecho estallar las cosas de Luna, provocando que perdiera algo muy preciado para ella.

─¡Yo no he hecho nada, en cambio vosotras si que nos fastidiasteis con lo de Hogsmade! ─se defendió Draco.

─¿¡Tu te oyes!? ¡Nosotras no hicimos nada! ─No era cierto, pero obviamente no diría lo contrario.

─¡Eres odiosa!

─¡Y tu un rastrero!

─¡Imbécil!

─¡Retrasado!

─¡Sangre sucia!

─¡Parad! ─volvió a gritar Dumbledore. Se masajeó las sienes.

─Entonces, si supuestamente el joven Malfoy a importunado a la señorita Lovegood, ¿Por qué se ha metido usted por en medio? ─preguntó la cara de sapo.

Liadan bufó incrédula ─Porque es mi amiga ─dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que era de lógica pura.

─Pero eso no explica el porqué de su actitud. Si tanto le ha afectado a la señorita Lovegood y ella se ha comportado, ¿Por qué usted no?

─Por que...

Pero no pudo continuar, Umbridge la cortó ─Yo le diré porque, es usted una metomentodo, una muchacha incapaz de controlarse. Lleva usted muchos castigos a sus espaldas, es irresponsable, irrespetuosa e incapaz de acatar una orden.

─Eso no es así Dolores ─saltó en su defensa McGonagall ─Blake es una buena chica y buena estudiante, aunque a veces no se controle.

Eso sorprendió a Lia, McGonagall estaba muy enfadada con ella, y aun así la defendía de las acusaciones de esa arpía.

Pero como Umbridge la había atacado directamente a ella, no se callaría la boca.

─¿Usted no tiene amigos. Cierto?

Snape rodó los ojos, esa chica no era capaz de callarse nada ni en un momento semejante. Observó a Draco, que estaba de lo más tranquilo viendo como Blake cavaba su propia tumba. McGonagall negaba con la cabeza. Dumbledore suspiraba cansado. Seguro que estaría fastidiado por el hecho de que Umbridge se metiera en el asunto. Lucius estaba bastante tranquilo dada la situación. Y Middleford sonreía divertido sin quitarle el ojo a Blake mientras hablaba.

─¿Qué ha dicho? ─preguntó Umbridge poniéndose roja.

─Que si tiene amigos ─repitió la joven ─Cosa que dudo, porque si los tuviera, comprendería perfectamente mi conducta de hoy ─acabó Lia, cruzándose de brazos sumamente ofendida y volviendo a mirar al frente.

Umbridge estaba a punto de cargar sobre Liadan, pero Dumbledore, temiéndose un enfrentamiento peor dado la tensión del momento, intervino ─Los jefes de casa impondrán la sanción que crean oportuna.

McGonagall estaba a punto de hablar, pero Dumbledore alzó la mano en señal de que no había terminado ─Minerva, decidirás el castigo del señor Malfoy. Severus, tú te harás cargo de la señorita Blake. Creo que así los castigos serán mas justos para todos.

Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par. Por un momento tenían la esperanza de que sus jefes de casa se encargaran, entonces el castigo no sería tan severo. Pero si se intercambiaban…

Snape observó a Dumbledore. Pero se sorprendió al no sentirse molesto o enfadado.

Él ya tenía castigo con Blake, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se lo aumentaba? No tenía ni idea.

─Bien señor Malfoy. Usted limpiará los vestuarios de Gryffindor, después de cada entrenamiento y de cada partido ─Draco puso cara de horror ─sin magia ─enfatizó la jefa de la casa de los leones.

─Bien, ¿Severus? ─preguntó Dumbledore.

─Blake ya tiene castigo conmigo y acabará justo antes de Navidad. Después de las vacaciones, todos los viernes y sábados en mi despacho ─Severus no sabía porque había aumentado un día mas al normalmente castigo que imponía, pero no se arrepentía. Esa chica merecía ser castigada. Tenía que aprender de una vez por todas.

─Te has pasado Severus. Malfoy solo cumplirá su castigo hasta Navidad ─se quejó Minerva.

─Haber decidido antes. Yo impongo el castigo de Blake. Así que, así será.

─De acuerdo. También les serán sustraídos cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Pueden retirarse ─les dijo Dumbledore.

McGonagall acompañó a una muy desanimada Blake a su sala común, así como Snape con un iracundo Malfoy. Umbridge intentó quedarse en el despacho, pero ya no era requerida su presencia, así que enfurruñada se alejó, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al señor Middleford. Los dos hombres se quedaron con Dumbledore, tenían que hablar largo y tendido sobre lo ocurrido, puesto que no era un incidente aislado.

_Lamento mucho la tardanza. Mi novio ha tenido un mes de vacaciones, y como (espero) comprendereis, hemos aprovechado para estar juntos. Ya ha empezado otra vez a trabajar, así que la historia se actualizará como normalmente. _

_Maru Doblas: Ginny y Lia van a tener problemas para arreglar las diferencias. Ginny no se lo "perdonará" fácilmente. Si, Zabini va a dar mucho juego :). Espero que te guste este capítulo ^^. ¡Perdona la espera! ¡Besos!_

_Alexza Snape: Si, Ginny lo ha malentendido... ¿Lia y Harry? jajaja ¡Profavor!. A ver si lo solucionan rápido... ¡Un beso y perdona la espera!_

_Luchi: Gracias por comentar^^ Espero que te guste el capítulo._

_AnitaSnape: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este capítulo tambien lo disfrutes :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	12. La suertuda, el enamorado y el espía

El corazón se le estrujó al recordad la mirada que le había dirigido su profesor de pociones. Parecía decepcionado, y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall la acompañó a su sala común la noche anterior, no pronunció palabra alguna. Simplemente se limitaba a observarla de vez en cuando con los labios fuertemente fruncidos, tanto que los tenía blancos. Al despedirse, le aconsejó que se curara, nada más. Eso también le había hecho sentirse extraña. McGonagall era una de esas personas que te reñían hasta que te doliera la cabeza. Pero esa vez no. Aunque se sentía un poco bien al pensar que la había defendido del ataque de Umbridge.

Al pensarlo, se extrañó de que le afectara más la mirada de Snape, que el vacío de McGonagall, y no era lógico. McGonagall era su jefa de casa, con la que supuestamente tenía más confianza. ¿Por qué le molestaba más lo de Snape?

Cuando atravesó el cuadro de la dama gorda, pudo ver a sus amigos sentados alrededor del fuego, discutiendo algo entre susurros. Al darse cuenta de su presencia callaron y se levantaron inmediatamente. Lo que la sorprendió fue no ver a Ginny con ellos, más no le dio importancia.

─¿Que ha pasado? ─preguntó una alterada Hermione.

─¿No te habrán expulsado, verdad? ─preguntó Harry al instante.

─¡Eres mi idola! ─soltó Ron, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de los otros dos.

─Esto es serio Ronald ─lo riñó Hermione ─Y es "ídolo" no "idola" ─lo corrigió. El joven se encogió de hombros, aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Lia se tiró en el sofá granate y suspiró ─No, no me han expulsado ─anunció. Sus amigos sonrieron aliviados ─Tengo castigo con Snape el próximo semestre. ¡Entero!

─Bueno, es lógico ─esta vez fue Lia quien miró mal a Hermione ─Digo, aunque fuera por una buena razón, que no apruebo en absoluto ─enfatizó ─Es normal que te hayan castigado.

Lia hizo oídos sordos al reproche de Hermione y les contó todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras Hermione le administraba un poco de solución de Murtlap en el labio, y un poco de desinflamatorio en el pómulo. Les conto todo, incluido el castigo de Draco, que hizo muy felices a sus dos amigos, la irrupción de Umbridge y la presencia de Malfoy padre y el tal Middleford.

─¿Cómo está Luna? ─preguntó preocupada.

─Bien… un poco triste por lo de la foto, pero por lo demás bien.

Lia asintió.

─Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, es tarde ─Hermione se levantó seguida por Ron.

Lia iba a levantarse, pero Harry le hizo una seña para que se quedara. Los otros dos al ver que no se levantaron se detuvieron.

─¿Subís o no? ─preguntó Ron en medio de un gran bostezo.

─Id tirando ─dijo Harry.

Hermione los observó con curiosidad, pero Ron la agarró de los hombros, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

Una vez quedaron solos, Harry sonrió a Lia y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

─Me alegro de que no te hayan expulsado.

─Si, yo también ─rió la joven.

─Con lo de antes y tal… se me olvidó preguntarte como te fue en el castigo ─dijo Harry ajustándose las gafas.

La chica frunció el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería, hasta que recordó su castigo con Umbridge y todo lo que ocurrió después. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Si Harry se dio cuenta o no, no lo mostró.

─Ehm, bien. Es decir, es Umbridge, pero no me hizo nada en particular.

─Que raro… ─al ver la expresión de la joven se apresuró a explicarse ─Quiero decir, te odia y creía que si conmigo se sobrepasó, te haría lo mismo. Me alegro de que no fuera así. ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

─Copiar. Por lo visto le encanta ─mintió.

Los dos sonrieron.

─Bien… Será mejor que subamos. Buenas noches.

─Buenas noches Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No podía creerse que estuviera castigada todo el semestre siguiente. Pero no se arrepentía, si en ese preciso instante volviera a tener a Malfoy enfrente, volvería a sacudirlo, a él y a su sequito.

Los jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo para la clase de pociones. Lia se sentó en su nuevo sitio junto a Nott. Iba a ser educada y darle los buenos días, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido con Luna y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Menudos imbéciles estaban hechos esos Slytherin.

Notaba la mirada de Malfoy clavada en su nuca, ya que el chico se sentaba detrás con Hermione. Pero lo mejor sería no hacer caso.

Snape dictó el trabajo del día, quería que escribieran en un pergamino, metro y medio acerca de los venenos y como contrarrestar cada uno. Todos se pusieron a ello. Notaba a Nott un poco raro. La iba mirando de vez en cuando e incluso parecía que quisiera decirle algo, pero en el último momento se arrepentía y seguía a lo suyo.

Liadan se estaba esforzando en su trabajo, no podía permitirse otro suspenso en pociones si no quería suspender la asignatura a finales de año. Pero le estaba costando horrores concentrarse, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la mirada de Snape.

Tras finalizar la clase, los alumnos dejaron el trabajo en el escritorio del oscuro profesor y se fueron, algunos más animados que otros. Lia por ejemplo no estaba muy convencida de la calidad de su redacción. Sin siquiera mirar a su maestro, dado que no sentía el valor necesario para volver a soportar otra mirada de éste, dejó el rollo de pergamino y se dirigió a la salida. Sus amigos la estaban esperando y una vez juntos, se dirigieron a la próxima clase.

* * *

Ese día fue el más largo y pesado con diferencia. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra de los jardines traseros. Allí no había mucha gente, así que le iría bien para desconectar un rato. Hermione se había ido a la biblioteca con Ginny y Luna, la cual, al verla en el desayuno, le agradeció lo que hizo el día anterior. Ginny en cambio, estaba algo rara, distante…

─Hola Blake ─habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Lia se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta súbitamente y agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

─¡¿Tu estás loco?! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ─lo acusó.

─Disculpa, no quería asustarte ─dijo el joven al tiempo que se colocaba enfrente de la chica.

Lia observó al joven. Alto, delgado, postura recta, cabello negro perfectamente peinado y unos ojos de un color azul muy oscuro.

─¿Que quieres Nott? ─preguntó de mala gana, recordando de nuevo los hechos pasados.

─Solo… Bueno, quería saber… ─el chico parecía que no arrancaba ─¿Cómo está Luna? ─preguntó de sopetón.

─¿Acaso te importa? ─se ofendió Lia ─Fuisteis vosotros quienes lo provocasteis.

─Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó ─Lia alzó una ceja ─Es cierto, cuando Draco dijo que quería vengarse por lo de Hogsmade me opuse, así que no me tomaron en cuenta para nada ─La joven se relajó. Nott parecía sincero. Y por cierto… ¿desde cuando Nott llamaba a Luna, Luna? Nott solo llamaba por el nombre de pila a contadas personas y todas incluidas eran de su propia casa.

─Luna está bien, fue más el susto y… bueno, se le rompió algo importante para ella. Pero en fin, lo que importa es que esté ilesa. Y que quede claro de una vez por todas, nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver.

El chico estaba mirándose las manos, asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. No era uno de esos silencios incomodos. Simplemente se estaban haciendo compañía. Era extraño.

─Yo… siento lo de la poción del otro día ─se disculpó Lia al rato.

Nott asintió con la cabeza ─Procura que no vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero que mi primer suspenso en toda mi vida sea en pociones ─sonrió.

─¿Cual preferirias que fuera la primera? ─preguntó Lia divertida.

─Si tuviera que elegir, sería Adivinación.

─Nott, tu no das adivinación ─Lia rió.

─Ya bueno, pero sería esa. ¡Es ridícula! ─los chicos rieron ─Esa materia es para gente muy imaginativa.

─Luna es muy imaginativa ─soltó Lia como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Ya, pero ella no da adivinación ─contestó él muy seguro.

Esa respuesta la sorprendió mucho. ¿Por qué sabía Nott que Luna no asistía a esa clase? Ella lo sabía de él porqué los dos compartían la misma optativa. Pero Luna era de un curso inferior. Allí había algo raro, y empezaba a darse cuenta de qué era. Le preguntaba sobre su estado, la llamaba por su nombre, sabía su horario… –o al menos que no daba adivinación- Era posible que… ¿A Nott le gustase Luna?

* * *

La reunión acabó cuando ya había oscurecido. El Señor Tenebroso los había llamado para que reportaran informes. Había sido algo muy transcendente. Ninguna novedad. Los infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia estaban haciendo un gran trabajo como ya sabían. ¿Cómo era posible que dentro del Ministerio nadie se diera cuenta? Eran todos unos incompetentes.

Caminaba a paso militar por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la gran mansión. Cada recoveco estaba decorado por objetos elegantes y seguramente caros y los cuadros eran grandes e imponentes. Cuando llegaba a la gran puerta de entrada vio a Lucius hablando animadamente con Middleford.

─¿Ya te vas Severus? ─preguntó el rubio cuando el oscuro hombre pasaba por su lado.

─Si, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

─Snape ─saludó Middleford.

Snape cabeceó a modo de saludo. Aun sentía curiosidad por la presencia del hombre en Hogwarts el día anterior, además de que últimamente cada vez que veía a Lucius, Middleford lo acompañaba.

─Si me disculpáis ─se despidió, saliendo por las grandes puertas de madera negra y desapareciéndose inmediatamente.

Una vez en el despacho del viejo director, le contó todo lo banal que fue la reunión. Tras acabar Dumbledore se veía preocupado.

─No tengo ni una ligera idea de lo que estará planeando. Necesito que te esfuerces más Severus ─dijo con un tono realmente demandante.

─¿Más? ─preguntó incrédulo Snape ─¡¿Qué más quiere que haga?! ¡No puedo hacer nada al respecto Dumbledore, no hasta que él se digne a informarnos! ─se alteró

─Puede que para entonces sea demasiado tarde muchacho… Siempre hay una manera.

─Lo dice como si fuera muy fácil, soy yo el que está jugándoselo todo. ─Snape sabía que la información era importante pero, ¿Qué pretendía el viejo? Lo que estaba pidiendo era simplemente imposible.

─¿Jugándoselo todo? ─se jacto ─Vamos Severus… Ya sabes porqué haces esto.

Como siempre Dumbledore metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Poniéndole entre la espada y la pared.

─¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

El hombre agachó la cabeza. No, nunca lo olvidaría.

* * *

**A ver... Es cierto que dije que actualizaría cada semana y tal, y si no lo he hecho a sido por una muy buena razón. ¡He empezado a trabajar! Estoy de lo más contenta :D Además el día uno me voy de viaje y el trabajo no me lo altera para nada ^^. Y hablando del viaje, intentaré actualizar antes de irme (no puedo prometer nada, ya que entre el trabajo, preparar las cosas y demás tareas se me complica).**

**Este capítulo a sido un poco de transicion. Era necesaria la charla de Lia con Nott, y la de Dumbledore con Snape, así que no quería meter mucho follón en este capítulo.**

**Cualquier cosa, ya sea consejos, sugerencias y demás (os a gustado, no...) Review :)**

**¡Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**AnitaSnape:**Si, se ve que mucha confianza en Lia no tiene... A ver que pasará cuando Lia se entere de que su amiga está enfadada, ¡Y además por esto!  
Los chicos Sly no han hecho más que empezar... ¿Que tendrán preparado para las otras? ¡chanchanchan! Lo de Luna incluso me dio pena escribirlo, es que la pobre es tan dulce. Y bueno, encuentro totalmente lógica la reacción de Lia, aunque sí algo precipitada.  
¡Un besazo y gracias por comentar!

**Maru Doblas: **Si, me divierte mucho escribir e imaginarme todo lo que le ocurre a Lia ^^. Y no te preocupes que cuando toque (no se si será castigo o no) verás a tu querido profesor de pociones en todo si esplendor (?) jajaja.  
¡Muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando! ¡Besitos!

**Luchi:**Pues no lo se la verdad :S xD A ver como se desenvolupan los acontecimientos jajaja ¡Saludos!


End file.
